Tempting
by birdie7272
Summary: Whiskey loosened their tongue and lips, but now can they keep said tongue and lips to themselves? Sequel to Whiskey's Effect. Merthur/Smut. (The answer is no.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Sequel to _Whiskey's Effect_. You should read that one first. I promise, worth your time :)  
No, I didn't have a beta for _Whiskey's Effect_ but I do for this one. Introducing the lovely kelseyliz95 Who is amazing by the way.  
So warnings for future smut. It will come. (Pun intended. I do pun. Keep a vigilant eye, you'll see them.)I have the pot lined out but I'm always open to requests so drop me a line or whatever.

And of course, enjoy.

* * *

Four days had passed since the night Merlin spent with Arthur. The morning after was probably the most difficult for them. The talk they had kept playing over again in the back of both their minds.

Merlin found it obviously awkward to do his normal duties. Dressing the prince, feeding him, all normal things but after what had happened, it all started to change. Now when he accidentally brushed up against Arthur instead of shoving it off and thinking nothing about it, it brought a blush to his face and his heart would skip a beat. Not to mention that with every move he made the ache from his bottom would remind him of their night. Every inch of that room would make him blush now. There really wasn't a part of it that they hadn't touched while exploring each other.

Arthur seemed perfectly calm. But it was only on the outside. Inside he was reacting to Merlin's touch just as much as Merlin was. He was a prince though. He knew how to reign in his feelings and cover any physical anomalies.

However, some moments were harder than others. Merlin had a tendency to bend over a lot. It wasn't something he had noticed before that morning. He found himself finding excuses for him to grab something off the floor just so he could spend a moment staring at that backside he had taken over the night before.  
Little did Arthur know that Merlin had caught on. With every new ridiculous task that required bending down he'd see Arthur slowly move behind him or straighten his head back up right just a bit too fast. That's when Merlin decided to have fun with it.

The next excuse Arthur made up was to have Merlin pick up a pillow he had just thrown at his servant's head. As casually as he could, but with a smirk on his face, Merlin bent over to grab the pillow but stayed down slipping a hand behind him to straighten out his shirt but let it slide down to his rear. He slid his hand down slowly and rounded down to his thigh with a groan. To anyone else it would look like he was stretching but Merlin knew what that groan would do to Arthur. As he pushed up and turned around, hiding the smile on his face, he was met with a flustered Arthur with a scowl on his face.

"So it's like that then is it?" He had his arms crossed and Merlin couldn't help but be distracted at the pout on his lips. He found they looked far too bitable to look away from. Unfortunately, he knew he couldn't do a thing about it. He was almost starting to wonder if the prince was doing that on purpose.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He decided to answer biting down on the smile that was forming. His heart jumped when he realized Arthur's attention was easily caught by the action and he too was now transfixed on the other boy's lips.

"Alright. But you asked for it."

That's when the dynamic changed from awkward blushes and desperation to think of something else for purposeful teasing and groping. It was much easier to deal with each other when the learned they could tease each other so simply.

* * *

Day two was fairly uneventful as Gaius needed Merlin's help that day and Arthur was able to take care of his own morning duties. It was good for them both, and they knew it. A day off from each other was just what they needed when their hormones were running so high.

Though that didn't stop them from thinking and daydreaming.

Gaius asked Merlin many times what was the matter but he just shrugged him off. Gaius was accepting, and he knew that, but even this was a bit much to ask him to understand. So, Merlin just kept his thoughts to himself and suppressed the images as best he could.

Arthur even found himself distracted. During the afternoon training, he found his mind wondering and thinking about the bath that he so desperately wanted. The image of a bath very soon led to the image of Merlin rubbing him down, his hands sweeping over his back, down his chest, down beneath the water, down, down, down…. and before he knew it, one of the knights had him pinned to the ground with a sword. Needless to say, it got him frustrated.

* * *

Day three started off innocently enough. Merlin walked into Arthur's bedroom to wake him and found him in his usual unpleasant state. For some reason, Merlin found Arthur's whining to be more than irritating that morning and knew how he was going to fight back.

Merlin waited as Arthur finished his breakfast, keeping his sarcastic comments to himself, and started to gather his clothes for the day. It was yet another day starting with training. A short day, not worthy of Merlin needing to worry about giving the prince a bath later and dealing with that awkward scenario. After all, Arthur couldn't overwork his men too much.

Arthur finished his food and walked towards where Merlin was waiting for him with all his clothes. He would have asked about the smirk on Merlin's face if he thought he could handle it, but it was hard enough to control himself without looking at Merlin directly. He only had his tights as a barrier between him and the boy, and he didn't want to have any blood rush to embarrassing places all because he couldn't help but look at Merlin's lips when he talked. Not that he couldn't look away from them when they smirked if he wanted to. Instead he stared at the wall and waited for Merlin to throw him his first shirt.  
Merlin didn't throw it to him though. No, he had other plans for this morning. Instead, he walked up in front of Arthur, closing the short distance and invading his personal space, slipping the shirt in between them. He only let himself stare at the yellowing bruises he made on the shirtless man's skin for a moment before staring him in the eye.

Arthur tried to hide the immediate reaction his body had to the close proximity but Merlin noticed the jump and the hitch in breathing. He simply smiled up at him innocently and held out the red shirt so that the back of his fingers brushed against the other man's tight stomach muscles. There was nothing Arthur could do to hide the twitch his body did at the touch.

Arthur wrapped his hand between them, purposefully close to his own body, looking down at Merlin, confused. He was sure he was up to something but he wasn't quite sure what yet. When he grabbed at the shirt and started to pull it away he felt his hand get pulled back. Merlin hadn't let go. Arthur met his gaze and felt his heart jump at the cheeky grin Merlin gave him before he took a step back and walked back over to the rest of the clothes.

Arthur shook his head and grinned as he pulled the shirt over his head. Merlin wanted to play it this way, he would be sure to reciprocate.

Merlin turned back to Arthur with the prince's trousers in his hand. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do yet because Arthur put these on himself, but he was sure it would involve some sort of fixing in the crotch region. He mimicked what he did before, standing far too close with only enough room for his own hand to fit between them. Only this time, Arthur didn't move to grab them. Instead he wordlessly nodded and pointedly looked at Merlin then down to the trousers in hand and back at his face.

Merlin bit down his smirk as he bent down to the floor and sat on his ankles, ignoring the hard ground fighting his knee caps. He looked up at the man above him with the most innocent face he could muster.

Arthur caught the eyes of the boy on his knees in front of him and had to swallow to suppress the moan threatening to vocalize itself. A heat started to radiate through him and he felt the blood start to rush down and away from his brain. The compromising position of his servant sent his imagination into overdrive. He lifted one leg at a time and watched as Merlin slipped them into the trousers, never taking his eyes off the man above him.

The only moment Merlin closed his eyes was to hide the golden glow of his eyes as he mentally sent magical warmth to his hands. While keeping his position on the floor, he ran the article up Arthur's legs and made sure to keep as much contact as he could. He could see Arthur suck in a breath as the heat in his hands ran up his leg and over his thighs to his hips. Keeping up the innocence in his face, he moved his hands over to the middle of his hips to tie him off. With that he lifted himself off his heels and raised his body so his head was level with what he was doing with his hands. Arthur had to look up at the ceiling for a moment while he tied the tie before looking down at him again. Merlin let one hand drop and the other slide down, purposefully grazing over the bump that had started to form in Arthur's tights. He heard Arthur gasp out loud at the touch of his warmed hands then, without another word, he stood and walked back to the other clothes, making sure to take the spell off his hands as he did so.

Arthur watched Merlin turn around and spared a glance down at himself. He should have more control over himself but with Merlin it just didn't seem possible. He stared down at the erection forming in his trousers and silently cursed. Merlin was good.

As Merlin turned back around though, he couldn't help but check on the other boy's state. He too seemed flushed and, with a quick glance at his groin, Arthur could see he was just as turned on by what he was doing to Arthur as Arthur was by what he was doing. He smirked at his servant who was still trying to play innocent.

Now it was Arthur's turn. He stepped forward into Merlin's space and grinned at the shocked reaction from the other boy. He obediently held out his arms so that Merlin would place the chain mail over him. Before Merlin could continue with his next idea Arthur moved his head forward.

"Merlin," His voice came out huskier than he expected, but it didn't matter due to the effect it had on the other boy. "You have something on your face."  
"What?" Merlin lifted a hand to the right side of his face pawing at his cheek.

"No, not there," A teasing tone came out in his voice and he smiled as Merlin switched sides. "Here," Arthur reached forward and gripped Merlin's face on both sides. His eyes opened wide at the touch and shock of the sudden movement. Arthur then swept a thumb over one of Merlin's raised cheekbones, removing the imaginary spot. Over and over again he moved his thumb, slowly leaning forward so his face was within an inch of Merlin's. "Oh it is a tricky spot." He had to hold back a giggle in his throat as he felt the heat in Merlin's cheeks raise to a blush.

Merlin knew exactly what Arthur was doing. There was no spot there. It was just an excuse to bring their faces closer together. He knew that if he leaned forward slightly, he could probably grab Arthur's lips with his own and claim them again. But they weren't allowed to do that. They were only allowed to make the other person want it. He couldn't help gasping out loud when Arthur's eyes turned to meet his own, the intensity of the close proximity making it hard to look away.

"It's gone." Arthur grinned as he slid a hand back into Merlin's hair and pulled slightly as he stood and leaned away. Another small gasp had escaped Merlin's throat from the unexpected movement. The blood that was already rushing to his groin seemed to pick up pace and now he was growing an erection that was battling the size of the prince's. Not that you could see it anymore due to the long chainmail.

"Thanks." Merlin meant for it to come out sarcastic but his breath seemed to hitch in his throat again. Instead he grabbed the belt that held Arthur's sword and thought up another delicious idea.

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Arthur, as was expected by them both. It was necessary. What wasn't necessary was Merlin leaning in so close that his hips met against Arthur's, causing them both to gasp out loud as the two erections bumped into each other. Merlin stayed lined up against Arthur's body as he took a few more moments than needed to line up both ends of the belt. With a quick smirk to himself he bucked up his hips into Arthur's and pulled back before he could do anything more. It was both gratifying for the small moan that escaped the prince's lips but also not so gratifying when he heard one escape his own.

"That was on purpose Merlin." Arthur spoke through his teeth trying to get back control of his breathing. Somehow it sounded as though he had run all the way across Camelot and back again. All due to this boy's touches and hip thrusts.

"I don't know what you mean, Sire." He added the title for the first time in days just to give it the extra kick he needed to send Arthur over the edge. He wanted to laugh out loud at the look Arthur was giving him. It was full of frustration, lust, and desire. Whether that desire was to jump Merlin right there or to beat up Merlin for making him want to, he couldn't be sure. Instead of asking, he handed Arthur the rest of his gear, including his boots, and let him finish off himself.

Arthur didn't take his eyes off Merlin as he finished dressing himself. He was trying to think of a way to get back at Merlin but chores just didn't seem to cut it this time. No, he needed something more. He could touch him, drive him close to the brink and then leave him dangling, but that would be too obvious. He needed to do something else.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Merlin just smiled at him. There really was no use in denying it. "You are not allowed to touch me like that. In fact, you are not to touch me at all today. If you do, not only will I have you be cleaning my armor but the armor of every man that trains today."  
Merlin internally frowned at the idea. On a normal day he would touch Arthur but it seemed like Arthur was up to something. No matter what, he wasn't going to end up cleaning all that armor though. It should be easy to avoid contact. "Fine."

Arthur started for the door as he gathered his things knowing Merlin would follow him. He would be coming with him today. "Oh, and Merlin," He turned to face the boy at the door making him jump from the proximity. He had to in order not to touch him.

"Yes Arthur?"

"You're going to want to," Arthur growled out suggestively as he turned from Merlin and strode down the corridor.

Merlin's mouth opened slightly at the tone Arthur used. The blood that had started to flow through his system quickly found its way back to his groin, making for an awkward walk to the field. He shook his head and followed though, careful to stay a few steps away in case Arthur surprised him by turning again. He wasn't going to touch him. He was sure of it.

* * *

Arthur kept to his word that day. The entire day of training, Merlin found himself fixed on Arthur. Everything he did was meant to drive him mad and bother him more and more.

The first thing Arthur did was stretches, right in front of Merlin with full view of every flexing muscle. That was found especially true when he bent down to stretch the back of his legs. Merlin found himself fixed on Arthur's arse just like he had been to Merlin. Already Merlin could see what the day would be like.  
In one of the fights Arthur participated in, he hooked onto a man and brought his body in front of him. His arm was hooked around the other man's neck, his helmet thrown aside, leaving the bare flesh of the other man's neck open near Arthur's mouth. Arthur caught Merlin's gaze, playfully bit the air near the other man's neck and winked before he threw him aside and picked up the fight again.

The rest of the fighting went on similarly. Merlin caught himself finding excuses to hold things in front of his body in order to hide where the blood had decided to permanently stay as he watched Arthur take down man after man. With each pin came another wink towards Merlin, and another flutter in his stomach. He was just hoping no other knight was catching on to what he was doing.

Training ended and Merlin sighed with relief. All he had to do was help Arthur undress, without touching him, and he could go do his other chores. It would be hard though. He found it impossible not to look at the muscular blonde and imagine what he would do to him every second if he could. The thought of getting to undress him made it all the more hard to remind himself that he couldn't undress him all the way.

When everyone else left for the day, and it was just the two of them, Arthur sent Merlin to fetch him some water. When Merlin came back he found Arthur had shoved off every bit of clothes from his torso up, leaving his bare chest glistening from the sweat of his work out. Merlin audibly swallowed before tripping as he walked over and handed him the water, being extra careful that his hand didn't touch his. He was sure with even a simple touch like finger to finger, he would lose it.

Arthur looked Merlin over with a grin on his face. His plan was working just as he thought it would. Making Merlin watch him and being suggestive the entire time earned him one tuned on boy. He wanted to laugh as Merlin casually crossed his hands in front of his body to hide his half-hard cock. It's not like Arthur hadn't seen it already. But the move still made his own twitch in response. Now for the rest of his plan on torturing the poor boy. He moved closer to Merlin, glad to see him lean away. He was afraid to touch him. That was good. It also meant he was intimidated by Arthur's naked chest. That was also good.

"After you do your chores you can go home."

"Thank you," Merlin was confused by Arthur's words but was still grateful for the night off. Arthur stepped closer again cutting off the space between them. Merlin didn't step back but leaned further back afraid Arthur would touch him. He wasn't going to lose this test of wills.

"When you go home after this and you're alone in your bed, you are going to be thinking of me, like this." Arthur's voice had dropped three octaves as he met Merlin's eyes. His face grew serious and he could see the astonishment in Merlin's eyes at his seductive tone. "You're going to wonder what you could be doing to me if I gave you the chance. You'll be thinking of all the things I would do to you back." He raised a finger and brushed it against the bottom of Merlin's jaw, smirking at the chill that ran across his body. "And you'll get so hot just by the thought of me. And you'll want to touch yourself. But you can't Merlin. I'll know if you do. And I'm not allowing you to. It's your punishment, for this morning. You get to think of me and all I did for you today out on the field but you don't get to touch me and you don't get to touch yourself. Understood?"

Merlin was trembling under the gaze Arthur was giving him. He had to swallow and clear his throat before he spoke, unsure of his own voice. "And if I do?"  
Arthur smiled at the shakiness of Merlin's voice. "Merlin. You are my manservant. If you don't do as I say, punishments will be in order. Now go, take my armor and finish your chores. I'll see you in the morning." With another wink, he left Merlin standing, gaping at him as he walked away. The double meaning of 'see you in the morning' had obviously come across. A small smile slipped across his face before he downed the rest of his water. He didn't know when it got to be so hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you to hieisdragoness18 for pointing out the spacing. That was my bad. Copy and paste error.

Sorry for the swimming and I hope you dried off! Well with a story like this...bad girl. No dirty jokes.

Enjoy;)

* * *

It was now day four. Things had been growing heated between the two but nothing compared to the lack of virtue shown this morning.

It was wrong. So very, very wrong. They both knew it. Merlin couldn't help thinking it over and over again for the rest of the day after Arthur's threat and into the night when he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, trying to think of anything but Arthur.

Anything but his smiles. Anything but his winks. Anything but the way his muscles flexed when he brought his next challenger to the ground. Anything but the way he could easily pin them. Anything but the way he could easily pin Merlin. Shirtless. Anything.

They shouldn't be teasing each other like this. It would either end up with someone catching them or they would end up going too far and they really wouldn't be able to stop themselves. Not that they would mind caving in. But if they did, they really wouldn't be able to stop and then they really would get caught.

Still, it was tempting.

So, as much as Merlin knew he really should put a stop to it while they were ahead, he couldn't. Things were fine for now and he definitely didn't want to go back to the way they were before. They couldn't actually be normal again, and he didn't want to try. This was too much fun.

He was bothered by the sexual frustration pent up from the past three days, but he was also excited by it. He was looking forward to seeing what Arthur was going to tease him with today and to figure out how he would retaliate.

It didn't help that he didn't get to release some of the built up tension the night before. A part of him wanted to know how Arthur would even find out if he listened to him or not, but the other part was afraid of just how far his punishment would go. A banquet was scheduled for tonight and Merlin didn't feel like being embarrassed in front of the entire royal court. So he did listen. And that was frightening. He was sure there would be no chance at hiding any arousal the moment he saw Arthur. Especially with how he was sure to see him this morning. Shirtless and in his bed.

He was on his way with Arthur's breakfast to wake him. There wasn't going to be training this morning and Arthur was planning to sweep through the town to see how his people were doing. That meant a lazy morning, but that also meant there was more time for Arthur to keep Merlin around for whatever he wanted him to do. Merlin was sure their morning would be eventful.

Arthur had woken before Merlin came to his room. It didn't always happen but this morning was one of those rare occasions. The reason for his waking was the dream he just had.

Like the past few nights, they were the same. Merlin was always in them. It was always a replay of the night they had together. That single night. This morning was different though. This dream was far too realistic. It was of Merlin and the events of the morning before.

Merlin was there before him, on his knees, looking up into his eyes. Only he wasn't putting on Arthur's clothes this time. This time the heat of his hands touched his bare skin as he took off the layer's Arthur had on. With the blink of an eye, Merlin changed to being naked before him. The bruises that Arthur claimed on him that had started to fade were back to their resilient dark colors.

Before Arthur could do so much as breathe, Merlin had taken his prick in hand and lowered his lips down onto it, slowly encasing all of him. The moans that Arthur had been so desperately holding back the morning before escaped his mouth as he twined his fingers into Merlin's black hair. Merlin's tongue skillfully circled him, sliding to a spot that Arthur didn't even know existed, causing him to scream out in pleasure. Faster, Merlin worked, bobbing his head, and making it harder for Arthur to stop thrusting forward. Very soon, the pressure was building within him as he felt the known warmth forming in his belly. With one final thrust he would…wake up.

As soon as he saw the sun that had pooled around the outside of his curtains and as soon as he realized that what he just experienced was a dream, he gripped a pillow and threw it across the room in frustration. It just wasn't fair. He didn't even get to finish his dream. He rubbed a hand across his face, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep after that. He was too damn aroused. The though brought him to look down and under his sheets. There it was. The morning erection caused by his dream manservant.

Looking at the door, he saw and heard no one. Looking back at the window, he could see the slight hints of the sun but wasn't sure what time it was. He was sure Merlin would let him sleep in a bit because he didn't have training. Even if he didn't ask him to, he was usually good about that sort of thing. Looking back at his erection, he decided he had time. He was going to finish that dream one way or another.

With one final look at the door he skid a hand down his bare chest and slipped it under the tights he wore that night. He closed his fingers over himself and let out the breath he had been holding. With slow strokes he rode his hand up and down his shaft, closing his eyes and letting his mind float to the dream he just woke from. It wasn't hard to picture Merlin back in that compromising position, his tongue and mouth causing the waves of pleasure Arthur was now feeling. With his thumb he rode over the spot that had caused him to yell out in the dream and was pleased by the rolling sensation it caused throughout him. Again he hit the same spot and groaned out loud.

Merlin had quietly slipped into Arthur's room and had deposited the tray of food down before he heard a groan coming from the bed. It must have been Arthur was dreaming. That wouldn't be any fun for Merlin. That usually meant he was even crankier when he woke him, blaming him for ending the dream too soon. So Merlin quietly walked over to the bed hoping to gently wake the prince instead of his usual burst of sunlight routine.

The closer Merlin walked the more he could see of Arthur. He was moving a lot. Must be an interesting dream. Then he heard a loud moan escape Arthur's lips. Interesting dream indeed.

As Merlin reached out a hand to shake him awake he could see just where Arthur was moving. Only one arm was moving really, his body was just jerking. His eyes were closed, but it wasn't out of sleep. They were slammed closed due to concentration. Following the arm, Merlin could see where it slipped under the covers and he could see exactly what Arthur was really doing. Merlin gasped out loud as he felt the blush fly to his face.

Arthur's eyes popped open at the gasp, his hand automatically stopping its activity. Terror quickly passed over him for a small moment at the thought that he was caught by someone. Then Merlin's face came into focus and Arthur's terror quickly turned back into the arousal he felt earlier. Only this time Merlin was actually there. Was it possible to be more aroused?

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered out his name as he continued to slowly stroke himself under the sheet. He must have been very quiet to come into the room without letting Arthur know about it. Did he know what Arthur was doing? Did he purposefully come in? Did he want to watch? All ideas made Arthur's lust grow and he had to be careful not to lose himself to his thoughts again. Not yet.

"I'll just...I'll-" Merlin stuttered as he stepped back looking for something to say or do. Embarrassment was written all over his features and he felt it. It only got worse by the growing heat pooling in his own groin. He couldn't control it this morning. There was too much pent up from the past three days. "I'll go," he decided on and started to shuffle away.

"Merlin," Arthur called out in his commanding voice, making Merlin stop in his tracks. With a devilish grin, Arthur pulled back the covers and sat up. "Go and lock my door." While Merlin did as he was told, Arthur started to pull down on his tights and slipped them off, throwing them on the floor. Merlin's confused look when he turned and saw the naked Arthur was almost too much for him. This was going to be very fun. "Come here."

Merlin walked towards Arthur's bed with wide eyes. He wasn't really sure what was happening right now. He had already gotten more than he bargained for this morning by catching Arthur touching himself. He didn't know what he was going to do next. Were they really going to break already? And was Arthur really the one to break first? Merlin thought he would have been first. A slight bit of panic started to work his way into his system as he moved closer. Seeing Arthur's naked body, his hand gripping himself and slowly bobbing, was not helping Merlin's own erection at all. He really shouldn't have listened to Arthur last night and he should have just touched himself. This was verging on uncomfortable.

Arthur smirked up at the nervous boy next to his bed. He continued to stroke himself in full view, happy to see that Merlin couldn't take his eyes off what his hand was doing. With a quick check, he could see that Merlin was in fact just as hard as he was.

"Did you do what I said last night?" Arthur continued to touch himself and Merlin found it hard to speak out loud. Instead he just nodded his head. "Did you touch yourself?" Merlin again couldn't trust his voice and only glimpsed into Arthur's eyes quickly before shaking his head no. "Good." Arthur smirked again as he heard Merlin audibly swallow. He moved over enough for Merlin to have room next to the edge of the bed. "Sit." Merlin did what he was told, though he still looked utterly confused. "Don't worry Merlin." Something in his tone made Merlin worry more. "I said we weren't going to do anything and I meant it. You won't touch me. You don't get to. You get to watch."

Merlin turned from his spot on the edge of the bed to face Arthur. He wasn't really sure if he was meant to get all the way up in with him or if he was meant to sit on edge. He wasn't really sure of anything at the moment. His head felt too light to think.

"This-" Merlin had to clear his throat and look at his hands in order to speak. Arthur was very distracting. "This is not a good idea." He turned towards the other boy more, letting one leg bend onto the bed. Arthur's devilish grin had not left his face and his hand only worked faster at Merlin's remark.

"Will you not be able to stand it Merlin? Can you not help yourself from wanting to touch me? Wanting to replace my hand with your own?" Merlin's eyes wandered back down to Arthur's hand, still sliding up and down at a painfully slow pace. Merlin's prick started to ache, wanting to be touched in the same way. "You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Arthur moved his hand faster, twisting slightly at the wrist in a motion that made his back arch off the bed. He wanted to groan out loud when he heard Merlin gasp. "You want to be the one making me writhe like this. Don't you?"

"I-" Merlin shifted uncomfortably, trying to get his brain to function normally. All that was going through it was how wrong this felt. But it just felt so right. It was hard to find an argument. He kept fighting the part of his brain that was depleted of blood, but it was taking over.

"Say it." Arthur's authoritative prince tone robbed Merlin of any sensible train of thought.

"I do."

"You do what? Say it."

"I want to be the one making you squirm like this." Arthur had to bite his lip to hold back another moan. Instead a small growl escaped his lips and his hand worked on pumping himself faster.

"You know that you- No!" Arthur stopped what he was doing and Merlin froze in place. Apparently, his hand had been drifting towards his own erection out of its own will. "You still don't get to touch yourself." Merlin sighed in frustration but lowered his hand back down to the bed and fisted the sheets instead. When Arthur was content that Merlin wouldn't try again, he moved his hand back to wrap around his own erection and moved back up to the pace he found before. "What else would you do Merlin?"

"I don't-"

"In the dream I had," Arthur cut him off, "you were on your knees in front of me. You obediently opened your mouth and let me slide inside you. You were so wet and hot. Do you want to do that now?"

"Yes." Merlin let go of the bed sheets in front of him long enough to pull the scarf of his neck. Somehow the room had gotten exponentially hotter.  
"What else do you want?" Arthur increased his pace more as he caught Merlin's eyes. They were half closed and full of need and lust. The more he stared the hotter Arthur felt under his gaze. He wanted more.

"I want to-" Merlin swallowed again, closing his eyes briefly to picture exactly what it was he wanted. It didn't take long for an image to come to mind and he met the prince's gaze again. "I want to slide my tongue against you. I want to feel your fingers dig into my hair as I take all of you in my mouth. I want to hear you scream out as I dig my nails into your sides and pull them down your body. I want to hear you chant my name over and over as waves of heat roll through you. I want to feel you squirm under me until I feel you come undone."

That was all Arthur needed to send him over the edge. Every image Merlin painted in his mind he brought forward. Every time he heard Merlin say he wanted him to scream or say his name, he moaned and arched up at the idea. Soon the ideas piled on and he couldn't take it anymore. With one final look into Merlin's eyes, the pressure overloaded, muscles tightened, and all released in a wave of ecstasy rolling through his body accompanied by a strained whimper of Merlin's name. Streams of cum spilled out over his hand as he continued to stroke himself for every bit of pleasure he had left.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Merlin looking at him with an increased amount of arousal in his eyes. He could see the boy's hands twitching as they gripped the bed sheets beneath him, waiting for permission to do what he had wanted to do since yesterday. Arthur smiled at him slightly before pushing himself up and sitting as close as he could manage, leaning into Merlin.

Merlin's eyes widened but he didn't dare move from where he sat. Arthur's lips were so close to his own that it was almost cruel. Only the slightest push and he could land his mouth on the other boy's. A part of him knew that he couldn't; that it wasn't allowed. It was getting harder and harder to listen to that part.

Arthur didn't move forward though. All he did was grab the scarf that Merlin had thrown down beside him and whipped it across his body, using it to clean himself up. With one last needy glance from Merlin, he pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his tights from the floor, putting them on in a move that Merlin barely had a chance to follow.

"Well Merlin, it seems I have one more chore for you today." Arthur looked back at the wreck of a boy sitting on his bed as he walked towards his breakfast. Merlin didn't say anything, he didn't ask what it was. He just stared with a complete look of shock on his face. "Clean my sheets," he said with a smirk as he sat down and started nibbling on the bread in front of him.

Merlin just stared out again. He wasn't even sure if what had just happened, really just happened. Maybe he was still dreaming and this was just some sick fantasy his sexually stubborn brain made up to torture him.

It didn't even make sense. They were not supposed to be doing this. It was Arthur's idea that they keep away from each other and now here he was torturing Merlin like this. It wasn't fair.

Too astonished to do much else, he lifted himself from the bed and walked over to behind Arthur's side. "Did you need anything else?" Merlin wanted laugh at how stupid that sounded coming from him right then.

"No, that's all for now Merlin," Arthur mumbled out between a bite, grinning up at his manservant. Merlin still seemed out-of-body as he went back to the bed and gathered the dirty sheets, and his now dirty scarf, and placed them in a basket. He didn't say anything else, just headed for the door to unlock it and make his way down to clean the mess Arthur made. "Oh, and Merlin." Merlin groaned but turned back into the room with a questioning look. "You may want to take care of that." He pointed down to Merlin's groin where a throbbing erection could still be seen. "Won't want that around for the banquet tonight. That could be embarrassing," Arthur chuckled as he turned back to his food and ignored Merlin's jaw dropping.

Merlin glared at him from across the room and left while moving the sheets to cover his front completely. That wasn't just something Arthur said for no reason. No, that was dirty. It was a dirty threat. The game had changed that morning. There was no longer any innocence. Arthur wasn't playing fair.

So neither would he.


	3. Chapter 3

How was this fair? In any way? How?

Merlin was stuck with chores until he had to go back to Arthur to accompany him through town. There was neither time nor chance for him to get rid of the tension added on from Arthur's display. The only way he'd be able to 'take care' of it would be if Arthur let him delay their trip into town. He was sure that wouldn't happen.

He was also sure he couldn't pull what Arthur was doing. If he tried to tell Arthur what to do it would probably end up with him laughing in his face or with Merlin in even more trouble than he was already in.

Magic was an option, but Merlin didn't want to use magic too much. Using it on Arthur could be dangerous and he could start to become suspicious. If this kept up though, he was sure caution would be thrown out the window.

It had been a few hours now as Merlin finished up his chores, including finishing the bed sheets. A new pair of sheets would be brought up while the others finished drying. There was nothing he could do but wait for his scarf to finish too. It looked like he would be bare necking it today. It was a good thing his bruises were almost completely unnoticeable. He could probably even use it to his advantage.

So now Merlin was on the other side of Arthur's door, new clean sheets in hand. He was on his way to walking in when the idea of knocking popped into his head. He never really had to knock before, or didn't care to, but after this morning it seemed like he should. It was an awkward thought.

Deciding it would be much harder to go through his day if Arthur decided to tease him again, he knocked away. No one answered so he walked in. Arthur was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe he could do something about this morning after all. Besides, the thought of Arthur walking in and catching Merlin touching himself seemed justified. So Merlin set to getting the bed done so he could work on doing just that.

Almost as soon as he reached the bed, the door opened behind him and Arthur walked in. He just couldn't seem to catch a break today.  
Arthur noticed Merlin in his room but chose to ignore him while he set out to do some paperwork. He had had enough fun with him this morning, and he planned on having fun with him later, so he would let the boy have a small break for now.

Merlin ignored Arthur just as he ignored him. A small surge of anger was added to his frustration. It was just like Arthur to go about pretending everything was normal when he knew full well what he did to Merlin. Well, Merlin would get him back.

He made quick work of the sheets glad to see the necessary bending over was still getting Arthur's attention. While fixing one corner, bending over so Arthur had a good view, he decided to call him out on it.

"Did you want something?" He asked still bent down pretending the sheet was not cooperating.

"What?" Arthur had to shake his head to clear it. He had no idea what Merlin had just said. A part of him knew Merlin was just bending down like that to distract him and Arthur didn't want to let him know how well it was working. So he pretended to be focused on the paper in front of him when Merlin turned to face him. He was sure he just read the same line over seven times but he still had no idea what it said.

"You were staring. I figured you wanted me." Merlin put on an innocent face but was sure the double meanings of his words were known.

"I wasn't staring," Arthur huffed out as he re-read the line again. It had something to do with farms, he was sure.

"So, you don't want me?" Merlin had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the snarky grin from spoiling the innocent features on his face.

Arthur couldn't help but look up from his papers at that question. There was nothing pure behind Merlin's words. There was a double meaning and he knew it. Merlin also full well knew the answer to that question. Yes, he wanted him. But no, he couldn't have him. He let his eyes rake over Merlin's body before quickly returning them to the paper so he could answer without having to look at him.

"No Merlin, I don't." Something about farmer's crops coming in in a week.

"Funny," Merlin walked towards the table Arthur occupied and made his way behind his chair. "I thought you did want me." Arthur visibly tensed at Merlin's nearness but was too proud to ask him to step back- and too nervous to ask him to come closer. "So, what are you reading that is so interesting?"

Arthur was going to tell Merlin to piss off but couldn't find the words when he looked up. Merlin had decided to lean down around the back of the chair to see what was in Arthur's hand. The position he chose brought his bare neck straight into Arthur's view. All he could see was Merlin showing much more of his milky, white skin than normal. When they were this close, it was easy to see the faded bruises that had almost disappeared. Arthur had to swallow down the need to make more in that second. It would just be too easy to bend over a few inches and latch his teeth down...

Merlin tilted his head back to Arthur and couldn't even try to hide the smirk on his face. It was too easy to get Arthur all flustered like he was. While Arthur had to talk dirty, make threats, and give giant displays, all Merlin had to do was show a little neck.

"Do I have something on my neck?" Again, the smirk wouldn't leave his face as he ran his fingertips down his neck and down onto his collarbone. Arthur couldn't take his eyes off the trail he made.

"Get back to work, Merlin." Arthur pulled his eyes away from the bare spot on Merlin's chest and made them look at the paper in front of him.

"So, you want me on your bed?" Merlin leaned in closer so that it would be impossible for Arthur to not look at him. Arthur, of course, was being stubborn and even though he could feel the heat of Merlin's face on his own, he kept his eyes looking down at the page, not really focusing on anything.

"Hurry up and finish your chores." Arthur tried to sound dismissive but his own frustration was making its way through his words. He should not be this distracted by Merlin. He was the one torturing Merlin; it wasn't supposed to be the other way around.

"If that's what you want," Merlin shrugged and made like was going to move away, but instead only moved his head back to whisper in Arthur's ear. "I'll always give you what you want." He had to stop himself from laughing as he twirled around and made his way back over to the bed with a spring in his step. He was feeling better about their situation already.

Arthur gasped at Merlin's words and ran a hand through his hair to ground himself. He could not let Merlin get to him now. Even as he thought it, he had to look up and see Merlin as he again bent over to fix some other part of the bed sheets. Arthur grunted as he held up the page in his hands to block his view. The blood in his body was already starting to flow south and he couldn't have that when he would soon be out greeting his people.

Merlin smiled a wide grin at the sound of frustration coming from Arthur. At least he knew he could get to him. Another idea popped into his head as he finished off the last corner and he made his way over to the stand next to the bed. Pulling out the drawer silently as he could, he found that Arthur still had the olive oil jar tucked away. He pulled it out and, silently, shut the drawer again. As he tiptoed away he could feel Arthur's eyes on him.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," The sorcerer said as he took both hands out from behind his back and shrugged. The jar levitated in just the right place behind his back where he was sure Arthur wouldn't see it. When he looked back down to his papers Merlin took a few more steps towards the door and placed the jar in the path of it. There was no way Arthur would miss it.

As he turned back he saw for the first time one of the pillows from the bed was on the floor near the part of the room he was on. He thought about asking why it was across the room but thought better of it. Instead, he picked it up and placed it in its usual spot patting it down to signify he was done. He turned to tell Arthur he was done but found he was already looking at him.

"Done?" Arthur asked as he threw the pages in his hands on the table. There was no point in even trying. Maybe some fresh air was all he needed. Merlin nodded and so he started to walk towards the door.

Arthur stopped short when he saw the jar on the ground. Almost on cue, the memories of Merlin's naked body pressed up against his flashed through his mind. He remembered the look on Merlin's face as he grabbed the jar and how he massaged the oil into his fingers, silently telling him what to do. He wasn't sure how Merlin got the jar out and how he put it there without him noticing, but he was sure he would pay for it. If he thought the display he did before was bad, he would be sure to make it much, much worse.

He pushed on without turning to Merlin. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing his reaction. Instead he moved around it and pushed through the door.  
Merlin had a smile on his face, glad that Arthur didn't turn around to see it. There was no missing the way the jar made Arthur stop in his tracks. He could only imagine what was running through his mind at the moment.

Without a word, he stepped over the jar and ran after Arthur, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The walk down to the village was quiet. Arthur was busy trying to plan what his next move would be and Merlin was just enjoying his small victory. Again, the thoughts of how this would end badly plagued his mind but he easily pushed passed them.

One thing Merlin would never get used to was how people would bow as soon as they saw Arthur. The idea of kneeling in front of him seemed silly to Merlin. Although, according to Arthur, it wasn't quite so silly when he dreamed about it the night before. The thought of Arthur thinking of him like that distracted him enough to not notice when Arthur stopped in front of him, making him run straight into his back.

"Watch where you're going, Merlin!" Arthur yelled out, walking into the smith shop he had stopped in front of.

"Sorry, Sire," Merlin spat back, reminding himself that Arthur was sire when in public. He couldn't help but feel a bit flustered. That had been the most physical contact they had all day. In the past four days, really. He couldn't help the fact that his heart leapt to his throat and that his body flushed. He couldn't help that he wanted to do that again. Maybe Arthur even felt the same thing.

The time spent in the smith shop was brief but Merlin made sure to brush up against Arthur as much as socially acceptable. He found it addictive to keep bumping into him and touching him when he could. Every brush brought another jump in his heartbeat and another hitch in Arthur's breath.  
Arthur, of course, caught on to what Merlin was doing. At first it was annoying and he would purposefully try to keep the distance between them, but soon he found his will breaking down piece by piece. Shortly, he started to step closer and lean into whatever touch Merlin decided to make next. It was fine while they were mostly alone, after all. As long as it wasn't on the street, he could allow it.

Then Merlin decided to bump into the back of Arthur for the fourth time. The other times he had just been scolded or given a look, but this time Arthur was genuinely starting to get mad. This game they were playing was fine for when they were alone, but if his people started to see what was going on, it could cause trouble. Small brushes were not noticeable but Merlin bumping his cock into Arthur's backside over and over again was. At this rate, it would be obvious. So this time when Merlin bumped into him, Arthur grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him behind the pub they were currently passing. With a glance around, and after double checking the back door, Arthur shoved Merlin against the wall.

"What the-" Was all Merlin could spit out before Arthur came at him again pinning him to the wall with his body. Arthur made careful not to touch him but was close enough that they would if he tried to pull away from the wall. Anger was very clear now on the prince's face. It seemed he had taken it one bump too far.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Arthur growled at him, taking another look around to make sure they were alone. "Are you trying to get caught? Do want to get in trouble?"

"So whenever you do something, it's okay, but when I do it's not?" Merlin growled back, feeling very pinned to the wall. He knew Arthur wasn't actually touching him but fighting back didn't seem like the smart thing to do, no matter how much he longed for the touch. Right now, he was just getting mad himself.  
"I have control over myself. If you weren't such an idiot, you'd have noticed the only time I do anything is when we're alone. This," he gestured to the surrounding area behind the pub, "is not alone."

Merlin wanted to roll his eyes at how Arthur was acting. It wasn't like he had groped him. No one even looked at them twice. It didn't seem like Arthur was in the mood to listen now, so he decided to play a different angle. "Well, we're alone now." He reached forward and wrapped his fist in Arthur's shirt, pulling him forward so their bodies finally touched.

"Merlin," Arthur groaned as he stumbled forward and fell into him. Merlin wasn't holding him there physically, Arthur could easily rip away from the smaller boy's grip, but he wouldn't stop staring at him. That stare was hypnotic and he found himself leaning forward even though he knew he shouldn't be. Alone or not, they agreed not to do this. "Stop." He was ashamed of how it came out more like a whimper or a plea rather than a command.

"I'm not the one who said we couldn't make this work." Merlin released his hand and ran it up Arthur's chest to his shoulder. Arthur still hadn't pulled away. "You did. Yet, you're the one who started this thing."

"And you're the one breaking the rules." Arthur said matter-of-factly, choosing to ignore the fact that he did start this game. He reached up and grabbed Merlin's wrist and brought his hand from his body. No touching was a rule.

"I didn't know there were rules." Merlin grinned, relishing in the skin on skin contact. Arthur still hadn't let go of his wrist. In fact, it seemed at any moment he could just lift his arm over his body and pin him like he had done so many times before. This time may end a little differently though.

"Merlin, just…." Arthur let go of his wrist, trying to get his thoughts in order. "If we can't keep a lid on this, then we're going to have a problem." He took the hand that had been holding Merlin and moved it to rest behind him on the wall. Now he was physically pinning him, still without touching. Thoughts of just leaning forward and screwing over any care he had about getting caught were tempting his mind. Soon, he found himself staring at Merlin's exposed neck, wishing he hadn't made him rid of his scarf today. The bare skin was tantalizing.

"Lids will be kept, I promise." Merlin reached forward again and wrapped both arms around Arthur's back, pulling him forward and quickly glancing to make sure they were truly alone. "It's just, I see you there, walking around, and it's hard not to want to touch you." Merlin ran his hands down Arthur's back leaving them wrapped around his waist.

Arthur leaned into Merlin's embrace, keeping some distance between their bodies so not every single part of them would touch. His arm strained from the mental war of wanting to buckle and fall into Merlin and needing to stay straight.

"It's hard for me too." Merlin grinned viciously and pushed off the wall, not caring that Arthur would object. He brought their bodies close together so all parts were touching.

"Yes, very hard." He ground his hips up into Arthur's and grinned at the bump he felt forming beneath the other boy's trousers.

Arthur gasped at the sudden full body contact and moved his other arm in between the two of them. He pushed Merlin back but followed with his own body, lining up their cores and allowing his other hand to buckle. "If you don't stop, I'm going to have you locked in the stocks."

"That's just what you want, isn't it?" Merlin grinned at the prince's chosen proximity. He wrapped his arms back around him and gave him a slight pout. "To have me bent over, locked in, unable to stop you from doing anything. I suppose you'll want to have me paddled," he smirked as he ran a hand down Arthur's back and pinched his butt.

"Merlin," Arthur started in a warning tone but a noise came from the pub door, causing him to jump away from the other boy, putting a few feet between them. He turned so his back was on the wall like Merlin's and both boys laid their hands down in front of their bodies to hide their arousal.

"Prince Arthur!" Garrett called out from his spot in the door upon recognizing who was behind his pub. He did a bow for the boy and stood looking at the scene in front of him. It seemed he walked in on the middle of something but didn't care to ask what. All he saw was Merlin so he figured it was probably some fight the two were having. "Did you like the whiskey Merlin gave you?"

"Yes, it was very good." Arthur stuttered out, trying to stand straighter against the wall and willing the creeping blush to disappear. He glanced quickly at Merlin and with a small smirk he added, "Very satisfying."

"Good! I'm glad to hear it."

They talked briefly about the state of the pub, the banquet to be held that night, and Arthur promised to visit down for a drink soon before he said he must continue back to the palace. Garrett didn't question and simply wished him a pleasant day.

The walk back was quiet as both boys still felt very embarrassed. It was lucky that Garrett came out when he did. That scene was just about to take a turn for the hormonal before he came out. It was probably a good thing he did because if he didn't, the game would be over and they both would have lost. Or won.  
"Merlin," Arthur spoke his first words when he entered the room and saw the jar still left near the door. It brought a pleasant thought to his mind. "Go and get me something to eat."

"What would you like?" Merlin asked cautiously, not bothering to walk all the way into the room if he was to just go back down to the kitchen.

"I think you can figure it out." Arthur smirked as he threw the jar from his feet and in Merlin's direction.

Merlin glanced between the jar in his hands and the boy walking further into his bed chamber. Was Arthur serious? After what had just happened he was going to ask for something like this? Or was Merlin just reading his intentions wrong? Any way he looked at it, Merlin would still be going down to the kitchen and getting Arthur some food. So, he put the jar back down on the table in the room and headed down to the kitchen.

When he came back, he had a plate with bread, cheese, and olive oil. He figured if he read Arthur's intentions wrong he would at least have some cheese to eat. When he walked back into the room he caught Arthur looking at the papers he had from the morning again. It seemed he could only read them when Merlin was out of the room. Merlin set down the food on the table next to the fireplace and waited for Arthur.

Arthur looked up at him after he was finally done reading about the farmer's crop output in the outer villages. Setting down his papers on his desk, he walked over to where the food was, internally grinning at his plan. Merlin was playing along nicely so far.

Arthur shred off his shirt and threw it so it would land across Merlin's head and he sat down. Arthur grinned at the flustered look on Merlin's face as he pulled the shirt from his head and awkwardly held it in his arms. Arthur then set to work at ripping off a piece of bread and dipping it in the newly provided oil before biting it off and smiling up at Merlin.

"Um…" Merlin said, brilliantly. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. He had absolutely no idea what Arthur was planning on doing. Shouldn't he be yelling about earlier?

Arthur continued to eat as a confused Merlin watched from the side. A few bites later and Arthur started to suggestively lick and suck off his fingers. In a long swipe he slid the tip of his tongue along the inside of his pointer finger, wrapping it around the tip, before sliding his mouth down his finger and staring into Merlin's eyes. He pulled out his finger with a pop and laughed as Merlin moved the shirt in his hands down to his lower stomach, hiding any proof that Arthur's movements had an effect on him.

"Problem, Merlin?" Arthur smirked as he grabbed more bread and let it soak longer in the oil, distracting Merlin with his eyes.

"Me? No, no." Merlin looked down at the ground, then back at Arthur, then back down again. It was getting hotter and hotter in this room, even with the cooling temperatures outside. It was just so distracting to see Arthur suck the oil off his fingers, especially after the way they used it before.

"You know, Merlin," Arthur started, knowing he had all of Merlin's attention now. "What happened earlier cannot happen again. Garret almost caught you trying something."

"Me, trying something?" At least they were talking about it. "You prat, you were the one on top of me."

"No Merlin. You were the one who almost crossed the line. Broke the rules."

"What rules?!" He felt like he was repeating himself.  
"This," he pointed between himself and Merlin, "can't happen. You tried to make it."

"You didn't try to stop me." Their tone was playful but Merlin was sure Arthur was just saying things in that tone to prevent a fight. There was still no way Merlin would take all the blame for what happened before.

"Momentary lapse. I promise it won't happen again."

"You really think you can control this." It was hardly believable. They both knew that they had no control over their feelings towards each other.

Arthur frowned at Merlin. He knew he couldn't control himself as much as he would like but he still believed he had to try. "I think I can control you." If he couldn't control himself, controlling Merlin was easy. He was already doing it.

"Less than you think," Merlin spat back without thinking. Normally, he would know better than to challenge Arthur like that. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"Really?" Arthur glared at Merlin as he let go of the bread in his hands and dipped his fingers in the oil. He ran a hand along his chest, bringing his dripping fingers from his belly button up to his collar bone leaving a glistening trail of oil on his skin. He watched as Merlin watched with an even more confused look than before. "Come here."

"Arthur I'm not-"

"Come. Here." Merlin rolled his eyes but made his way over to Arthur's chair. He wasn't really in the mood to have to listen to Arthur but he was also curious what he was going to have him do.

"I know you-"

"Do as I say." Arthur's tone came out more and more commanding with every word. He would prove his point. He could control Merlin, he knew it.  
Merlin knew this was all a power play because he said he couldn't be controlled, but there was something about Arthur's tone of voice that made it hard to concentrate on that fact, so he dropped the shirt down on the table and waited.

"Lick it off," Arthur said with slow deliberation.

Merlin's mouth hung open at the request. On one hand he would be doing what Arthur said and giving him all the power to do what he wanted, proving his point. On the other hand, he got to lick off Arthur's chest.

Merlin wanted to kick himself for giving in without a fight, but he let his knees bend as he knelt to the floor. He looked up at Arthur, who was glaring down at him, not giving him the option to do something different. Merlin leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Arthur's chair. He caught Arthur lick his lips quickly as Merlin leaned in the rest of the way sliding his tongue forward. With only the tip of his tongue, he slid up the line Arthur created on his chest, letting the warmth of his tongue play with Arthur's mind as he enjoyed the taste of both the oil itself and the thing that was just Arthur. When he reached the end of the line at Arthur's collarbone, he bit down gently and kissed the hollow spot connecting his shoulder to his neck before leaning back on his heels. Arthur was visibly affected by Merlin's tongue. He was breathing harder, his face was flushed, and then there was the all-telling bump forming in his trousers. One look down and Merlin could see his had only grown since getting on his knees.

Wordlessly, Arthur brought the hand that he had used to spread the oil on himself forward and in front of Merlin's face. Merlin didn't need to be told what to do. He moved forward until his lips met the oiled up tips of his fingers. Sliding his mouth open he moved his tongue forward and ran it from the base of his fingers up to the top, lapping up any oil that was starting to drip down. Opening his mouth further he took in the two affected fingers and sucked them into his mouth, forcing the two apart with his tongue. He played with the two fingers with his tongue, jumping and twisting between them, keeping his arms on either side of Arthur as he watched the man above him wriggle at his touch. A small moan escaped Arthur's mouth as Merlin let his teeth drag back up his fingers until he flicked them from his mouth and sat back.

Arthur was at a loss for words. It was very tempting to forget they had these rules, forget this power play, forget that he was going to make Merlin be the one to break first, and just go for it. All he could picture doing was jumping out of his chair, grabbing Merlin's wrists, pinning him to the floor and taking him there. His thoughts were cleared when Merlin stood and walked towards the fireplace.

Merlin had to get up because he wasn't sure how much longer he could watch Arthur like that. He got up to prove that Arthur couldn't always tell him what to do and that he could in fact have influence over him. He could make Arthur feel this way and take it away just as fast. Arthur needed to understand that.

"Right, very controlled," Merlin sarcastically mumbled to himself. Arthur didn't seem to hear. All he did was clear his throat and nibble on a piece of cheese.

"I need to meet with my father. While I'm gone you are to draw a bath so you can clean the mess you made before we go to the banquet." Arthur stood and put his shirt back on, ignoring how it clung in the places Merlin's tongue touched him. Without a goodbye to Merlin, he headed out towards the door. He only paused on the other side to get his breathing under control. He really did have to see his father and it wouldn't be good of him to see him with the erection he had growing.

Merlin stood in the room, grinning after Arthur left so fast. He was just starting to understand the kind of power he did in fact have over Arthur. He already got him to come close to kissing him behind the pub, a public area. He could get him hot and bothered with a few bumps, with a few touches, with a bare neck. He could get him lost in thought at a few licks. Arthur could command him to do things but Merlin had power too.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin was able to draw the bath without a problem. When all the water was in the tub, he used his magic to heat it again and grinned at the sight. Everything he encountered reminded him of the last time he gave Arthur his drunken bath. Looking around, Merlin expected to see the whiskey just lying about. He was sure Arthur would break his 'rules' if he was a bit tipsy. The alcohol wasn't in the open and instead of looking for it he just shook his head and moved about to make a fire. With the time that had passed, Arthur was sure to be back soon. They didn't have much time left in the day before he was expected to be dressed and ready to attend the banquet. That meant little time for them to continue this tug of war. Merlin was sure neither of them would be trying much of anything at the banquet. Well, maybe a little something.

Arthur found his train of thought easily derailed when he was speaking with his father. Uther had yelled at him more than once to pay attention, but Arthur couldn't help loosing himself in the image of Merlin washing him when he got back. He wished nothing more than for his father to finish talking so he could get back to his servant already. Not soon enough, he was granted leave and he found himself quickly jogging back to his room. Anticipation was building up inside him at the thought of Merlin's hands on his wet and naked body.

When Arthur walked into his room he found his servant bent over, finishing off the fire that had started to form. With a grin, he slammed the door shut causing the other boy to jump up and twirl with a panicked look. Arthur guessed that look stemmed from being caught thinking about something he shouldn't have been. With a smirk, Arthur turned to lock his door, not knowing where this night would actually lead and wanting to be precautious.  
When he turned back to face Merlin, he found his mind riddled with ideas as to what to do to him. There were so many options to tease him with but he didn't know which on he wanted. Any option he chose, he needed to make sure Merlin knew who was in charge and in control here.

"Did you grab everything?" Arthur asked, looking over at the table that held soap, a change of clothes for the banquet, a drying rag, and another rag for scrubbing himself. Merlin nodded. "So, there will be no reason for you to leave?"

"No." Merlin said it more like a question than an answer, but it was the truth. He had gotten everything ready in the time he had alone. He started to reach over to throw Arthur his drying rag so that he could change out of his clothes like normal but was stopped by the look on Arthur's face. Arthur was glaring at him in a way that said he wasn't supposed to do that. So, Merlin stood back and waited.

"Sit." Arthur gestured to the stool that Merlin always used for his bath, and Merlin sat. Merlin wanted to kick himself again. It seemed he turned to jelly whenever Arthur started to use that sexy, commanding tone of voice. He just couldn't seem to help wanting to do what he said. As long as Merlin kept in mind he had power too, he was sure it wouldn't hurt to play along. Just for a little bit, anyway.

Arthur made his way over to the stool by the tub and leaned over the poor boy in front of it. He reached out with both arms and propped himself up around the edge of the tub, standing so his face loomed over Merlin's. For a moment, he allowed a wicked grin to spread across his face at the sight of Merlin's struggling to stay composed. It was fun to make someone this uncomfortable using only close proximity. Usually he would use this tactic to intimidate people who questioned him. Now, he was using it on Merlin both to intimidate and to incite. He never would have thought that before.  
"Put your hands behind your back and grab your own wrists." Arthur's smile dropped and his face fell into a demanding commander's glare. Merlin did as he was told, but there was a sparkle of defiance in his eyes. "Don't move your hands until I say you can."

After daring Merlin to defy him with a look, he pushed back on the tub and stood in front of him, the fire warming his back. Keeping his eyes on the helpless looking boy on the stool, he kicked off his boots and shoved them behind him. Realization spread over Merlin's face and Arthur internally smiled. He moved his hands to wrap around his shirt and pulled it up over his body slowly, tossing it to the side of Merlin when it came off. Turning slightly, he let the glow of the fire accentuate his muscles as he slid his hands down his front flexing what was now visible. Merlin's eyes were transfixed on any place Arthur's hands traveled. Then Arthur started to untie his trousers and Merlin's mouth fell open. "No talking," Arthur ordered before Merlin could get a word in.

Merlin automatically shut his mouth and gripped his wrists tighter. Apparently he was in for a show and, based on how that show had started, he was sure he would bruise his wrists by the end of it. He could already feel his nails biting into his skin as he willed away the warmth he felt flooding through him.

Arthur couldn't help but be pleased with the anxious boy fighting his desires in front of him. Biting the inside of his cheek, he finished undoing the knot that held his trousers and slid them down his legs. As he kicked them off, he looked back up at Merlin, wanting to see his nervous expression when he realized there was only one article left. He wasn't disappointed. Arthur took a step closer, leaving little space between them, and started to run his hands along the band of his tights letting his thumb slip underneath.

"Do you want me to get rid of these?" Arthur asked while he continued to play with the band. Merlin ripped his eyes from Arthur's hands to meet his eyes. "Or do you?" He watched as Merlin gripped harder onto his wrists and dug harder with his nails. If he kept this up, Merlin may even draw blood. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

Merlin again did as he was told, biting his lip to keep from asking why he was doing this. He felt Arthur walk closer so that the inside of Merlin's bent knees rubbed against his legs and he was standing inside of Merlin's stance. He felt as Arthur move around in what he assumed was the motions to remove the final article of clothing. The thought of peeking one eye open, just a bit, to catch a glimpse of the nude boy rushed across his mind, but he threw out the idea because he was sure Arthur was watching for any such action. Instead, he slammed his eyes tighter, wishing that Arthur would let him open them already. He felt Arthur's body move away from his and he had to catch himself before he automatically opened his eyes.

"Keep them closed." He heard Arthur's voice coming from his side and slammed his eyes tighter again. A part of him thought he could just look now but was sure Arthur wouldn't be too happy if he messed up his game. He was already in it this far, it couldn't hurt to keep playing. But that was when he heard the water splash behind him.

Merlin opened his eyes and released his arms simultaneously at the unexpected sound. Looking around in front of him, his eyes confirmed that Arthur was not in front of him naked like he had expected. Turning around on his stool completely, he could see Arthur's arrogant smirk looking back at him from the tub. It was one of the only visible parts of him. Nothing of interest could be seen.

"I told you not to move till I said." Arthur meant for his words to come out venomous and intimidating but couldn't help the amusement that slipped through at the look of disappointment spread across Merlin's face.

Merlin glared at the man sitting across from him. Anticlimactic: the one word he could think of to best describe that. He felt even more unsatisfied than when he couldn't touch himself. Alright, maybe that was a little worse, but this was still a tease. He wasn't even sure how to respond to this. Well at least he knew he wouldn't be listening to Arthur again.

"Well, don't just sit there. You have to wash me don't you?" Arthur floated over towards the boy, spinning so his back was to him. No need for him to get a good look at anything.

Merlin shook his head to Arthur's back. He had to remember, Arthur could do this to him but he could do it right back. The memory of what his bare neck did to Arthur that morning popped into his mind and he got a new idea.

"Of course, Arthur," Merlin grunted back as he slipped his hand under the hem of his own shirt and pushed it up over his head. If a little neck could make Arthur at a loss for words, his chest should make him lose his head. So, Merlin made a show of walking over to gather the soap and cloth he was going to use to wash Arthur this evening. He also grabbed his shirt and placed it next to the change of clothes meant for Arthur.

"What do you think you're doing?" So, Arthur had noticed. Merlin turned to face him with a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Washing you, like you said." He made a show of wiggling the items in his hand as if they would prove his point.

"Yes, but why is your shirt off?" The water rippled as Arthur shifted uncomfortably.

Merlin looked down as if noticing it for the first time. "I don't have a change for the banquet tonight and I didn't want to get it wet. I can put it back on, if you don't think you can control yourself." Merlin smirked at Arthur's frown over his challenge.

"Very well," Arthur responded as he glared at the wall opposite him. He stared down at his lower half, covered by the clear water, and saw the early stages of an erection forming. He brought his legs up to cover any evidence from Merlin's view. He wouldn't let Merlin think he wasn't in control of himself. After all, he had been washed by Merlin multiple times. Granted, Merlin never took off his shirt before, but as long as he thought on something else, he wouldn't break down. Tackle the other boy…Pin him down…Let his wet body slide against his soft skin…

Merlin slid the stool closer to the side of the tub and straddled it. As he dipped the soap into the water, he couldn't help but notice the awkward angle Arthur held his legs to hide the view of the lower half of his body. He shook his head and threw the rag into the water, letting Arthur grab it to wash off his own face.

"So, how did the meeting with your father go?" Merlin pushed Arthur forward and started to run the soap over his back, careful that he wouldn't touch him with his skin. He just made lazy circles on the skin visible above the water.

"You want to know how the meeting with my father went?" Arthur glanced over his shoulder briefly before snapping his gaze back forward. He had almost forgotten about the lack of shirt Merlin had on. The circles he was making on his back were very distracting.

"Yes Arthur, it's something polite people do." Dropping the soap, he ran both hands, palms on either side of Arthur's spine, up from the top of the water around the top of his shoulders and back down again. A small giggle escaped his lips at the shiver that ran down Arthur's spine. "Ask people about other people's day."

"So, why are you doing it?" Arthur shifted again under Merlin's touch as his hands swept back up his body, easily gliding from the slippery soap. He had to close his eyes and bite his lip in order to concentrate on not making any noise.

Merlin leaned down and pulled Arthur back to lean against the side of the tub. He brought his lips to Arthur's ear, letting his bottom lip bump his earlobe as he spoke in a hushed voice. "Oh, you're just full of jokes today." He pushed his hands over Arthur's shoulders and ran them down his front letting his thumbs flick his nipples on the way down.

"Yeah that's," Arthur couldn't help the small gasp that escaped his lips when Merlin's thumbs ran against his nipples. "I'm-" Merlin slipped his hands under the water as his warm breath flowed against his ear. "That's-" He brought his hands back up again and rested them on his shoulder. "That's me."

"Is it maddening to know that even as prince, you can't get everything you want?" Merlin kept his lip resting against Arthur's ear and leaned forward, allowing his bare chest to lean against Arthur's back. He could feel the soapy water sliding against his dry skin. He ran his hands down both of Arthur's arms and grabbed the now wet rag from one hand before running his hands back up again, never moving his chest from Arthur's back. He tossed the rag to the other side of the tub and moved both hands back to the front of Arthur's body.

"What ever could you possibly mean?" Arthur crossed his legs tighter, trying desperately to hide his arousal from Merlin's view. He could hardly even pay attention to what he was saying at the distraction of his skin rubbing on his own. Merlin kept circling the prince's front, from his shoulders to his sides to his stomach and back around again, being careful to keep his hands above the line of water.

"There's something you want so badly that it's burning you from the inside. It's always on your mind. Circling around you." He circled his hands around in one quick motion, pulling Arthur back more as he pushed forward so his chest pressed into him tighter. "Making your heart race." Merlin let his finger slip under the water. "It's going to make you crazy." His fingers slid down further and further until they were touching Arthur's hip bones. "You want it." Quickly he withdrew his hands from the water completely. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Merlin," Arthur's call was familiar but his voice cracked without meaning to. Merlin heard it. "I think you have an ego about you." He tried to joke to make Merlin understand his words didn't have an effect. He wasn't sure it was working. "That head of yours is big enough already."

"I thought you liked it that way. Is my head too big for you? I mean, that's why I was on bottom, wasn't it?" Merlin quickly nipped Arthur's ear and pulled his body back keeping his hands on the other boy's shoulders. Arthur jumped in response, the water splashing around him. "Besides," Merlin started to rub the circles on Arthur's shoulders again, making sure to be ready to jump at a moment's notice out of hitting range. "I never said it was me. I could be talking about something else you want so badly it drives you raving. Like food."

"Do you really think you should be talking like this?" Arthur spun in his spot, facing Merlin, letting his hands slide so they stayed on his shoulders, and gripped the edge of the tub with his own hands.

"You seem to have no problem doing it." Merlin let his hands fall from Arthur's shoulders and gripped onto the tub instead, leaving his hands close to Arthur's and leaning in towards him.

"That's because I can stay in control." Arthur leaned in further frantically trying not to look as the water glistened off Merlin's chest in the light of the fire.

"You're really going to keep saying that?" Merlin leaned forward even more, finding himself more transfixed on Arthur's lips than on what he was really saying.

"Because I'm right." Arthur could now feel the tub's edge shoving into his stomach he was leaning forward so much.

"You're right?" Merlin folded his arms under him and rested one on the edge so his arm touched Arthur's chest. "I think you're wrong."

"Wrong?"

"So, very wrong." In that moment, Merlin completely forgot what they were talking about. The distance between them had closed off to a point where the only thing he could see was Arthur. There was nothing else but the boy in front of him lacking in his clothes and leaning into his personal space. Every rapid breath he took registered on Merlin's lips. He licked his own and could see Arthur bite his in response.

The want Arthur had to close the distance between them was rapidly turning into a need. He had to voice his thoughts in order to get himself to believe he was actually thinking them. "We shouldn't," Arthur breathed out, but he didn't pull away. He let his gaze fall back onto Merlin's lips, stuck tracing them with his eyes. He leaned forward so more of his chest touched more of Merlin's arm.

"No, we shouldn't," Merlin responded, trying to ground himself on the stool by digging his feet underneath.

"We can't."

"It would be very bad."

"Very, very bad."

"So, we can't?" Merlin meant for it to come out as a statement but couldn't help the question coming out.

Arthur hesitated before responding but still gave the answer. "No, can't."

"Can't." Merlin nodded in mock seriousness. It was getting harder and harder to believe this ruse would last.

"Won't." Real sentences escaped their mind and all they could think to reply were barbaric one-word answers.

"Shouldn't."

"Bad."

The distance closed between their faces as they rested their foreheads together. They both refused to meet the other's lips even though both were struggling. Their rapid breathing was audible to both boys as they swallowed down the desire to break the force between them and just give in.  
Each let go of his death-like grip on the tub and slinked his arms across each other's chest and biceps. Arthur hooked one hand behind Merlin's neck, the other resting on his shoulder. Merlin mimicked his position with his own arms. It looked like they were both trying to pull each other closer and push each other away at the same time.

"We-we have to-" Merlin stuttered out trying to push out what his brain was telling him to say.

"Yes, yes we do-"

"But I-"

"Neither do I-"

A few more precious seconds passed before a piece of wood from the fire popped and woke them both up from their thoughts to the weight of their situation that crushed down on them. With a squeeze from the hands wrapped around each other's necks, they pushed away with the hands laid on their chests and sat back staring each other down. They were both visibly shaken by the intensity of what had transpired. Both were at a loss for words as their eyes raked over each other.

"Um…you should…get dressed," Merlin spat out clumsily as he used all his strength to look away from Arthur and push himself from his stool. Fumbling slightly, he managed to grab his own shirt and pull it over himself, feeling the fabric cling to his damp body, everywhere Arthur's hands rubbed against him.

Arthur didn't answer Merlin but stood and grabbed his drying rag and tights himself. Merlin didn't turn to face him as he stepped out and dried himself off near the fire. He kept his gaze on the flames rubbing away the droplets forming and trying to understand why he was reacting in this way. It was like he had stepped into a fog, gotten lost, and clung to the only thing he could see; Merlin. His mid was still stuck in that fog as his body set out on autopilot to get dressed for the banquet, slipping on his tights. Again, the thoughts of how he was a prince who had more control over himself than this swept through him. Merlin wasn't normal though. He was able to make Arthur lose all control. Make him foggy. And this reaction was different than before. That wasn't innocent in the slightest. That was far too real. How could he explain himself?

Merlin ran his hands through his hair, trying to find himself. That was much more intense than he intended it to be. At the most he considered some flirting, accidental brushing, purposeful touches, but nothing like that. He was glad Arthur was taking a moment for himself because he needed one, too. The thought of having to turn back to dress that man almost felt too awkward to face. He was a sorcerer! He of all people knew how to control himself. He should not have let that happen, not right before the banquet. It would have been different if they had the time to discuss it, if Arthur even wanted that.

When Merlin turned to dress Arthur, he avoided eye contact at all costs. He found, with a quick glance, Arthur was doing the same. So, he dressed him in silence. They both felt like they should talk but neither knew what to say.

When Arthur was done, Merlin gave him a once-over. Everything looked good. The only bit that bothered him was a piece of Arthur's hair sticking up at an awkward angle. He moved a hand up but brought it back halfway, unsure of what he should do. He thought of grabbing the mirror he recently bought him but wasn't sure where it was in the room because Arthur moved it a lot. Looking around and not seeing it right away, he turned to ask Arthur. It was the wrong move on his part because then he caught eyes with him. His mouth hung open forgetting his question.

"Are you going to do that all night?" Arthur asked with a hint of a smile.

"Sorry?" Again his sentences just didn't seem to want to form.

"Stand there with your mouth open. You look like a right idiot." Arthur pulled a half smile, hoping the humor would lighten the heaviness of the room.  
"You'd know what an idiot would look like, wouldn't you. Speaking of, where is that mirror I bought you?"

"Ha. Ha." Arthur bopped him upside the back of the head playfully. Merlin gripped his head with one hand and gave an over the top mock shout and grimace. "You deserved that," Arthur said with a smirk.

"For what? Asking a question?"

"For being a git. Now come on, we have to meet Father again before we go down to the rest of the guests. Should be a while. He always likes to talk before these things."

Merlin glared at him a moment before he smiled. He worried too much. Sure, they both had an intense moment, but they were still themselves. He was still the servant to his prat of a best friend.

Arthur had started to move towards the door, unlocking it and pulling it open. "You'll want to clean my room before you meet me and my father." Arthur grinned at the frown that fell on Merlin's face. It was then that Merlin decided not to tell him about the stray hair. "And Merlin," the joking tone left Arthur's voice and his face grew serious. "We'll talk later." He wasn't sure what he was going to say yet. He just knew he didn't want to continue like they were. He didn't want it to end but he would go mad if they continued.

Merlin nodded in response. At least now he knew he wasn't the only one seriously affected by what had happened. A small glimmer of hope started to form. They had said they couldn't make it work but the more they continued like this, he was sure it would get harder and harder and they would mess up. Maybe if they talked it out now and made actual rules, it would be easier. They could do it. He'd leave the ideas for the talk later. Knowing they would talk made him feel relived though.

Arthur continued to leave but re-opened the door just as it was about to shut. "Oh, and Merlin?" Merlin turned to face him. "Just because we're going to talk later does not mean you'll have it any easier tonight." With a wink, he shut the door behind him and went off to meet his father leaving Merlin to gape after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Let's give it up for my beta kelseyliz95 for beta-ing this long ass chapter. Throw her your cookies! (Also she's going to be working more, so if Ch 6 comes slower don't hate. We all need money.)

To _Anon_: I'm glad you are enjoying and yes more romance will come. It will start to seep its way in and then I'll fluff the hell out of them.

* * *

Merlin knew they wouldn't be able to tease each other much at this banquet. Uther was in the room at all times and he was who Merlin was afraid of the most. Arthur was afraid of him, too. Because Arthur was afraid, Merlin felt better about the public display. He was sure Arthur wouldn't do anything too terrible.

Arthur had been speaking to his father and was grateful when Merlin finally joined him. Just having him in the room made it easier. Arthur loved his father but he could easily be aggravating, especially when he was about to show off for guests. He wanted to make sure Arthur knew to be on his best behavior and would always list all the reasons why he should be, even if Arthur just agreed. Merlin, of course, couldn't say or do anything but Arthur found him comforting. At least he could understand what Arthur went through and understand what he meant when he ranted about it later.

The banquet itself was an annual one they had to strengthen the tie with the neighboring kingdom of Mercia, whom they had an alliance with. Food would be served along with an entertaining show and then some dancing. Normally, Arthur would be dreading every moment because these events could be so dull for a royal, but the thought of having Merlin there to tease made him think there was something to look forward to.

Settling down to eat was easy enough. Boring speeches were given and Arthur listened to each one, trying to keep his focus. Only Merlin kept grabbing his attention. Every time he looked at the boy, he had a new look on his face. He obviously was not paying attention and was not having the best time. Once he saw that Arthur was looking at him he started to make funny faces when he caught his eye, making Arthur have to suppress smiles. It was surely an awkward sight.

After the speeches, Arthur called Merlin over to bring him some more wine. Merlin brought some over and Arthur whispered "Having a nice time Merlin?" in his ear as he leant over.

"So far," Merlin whispered back, unsure of what Arthur was going to do. Knowing that they would talk later made it so the only thing he could focus on was the present and what Arthur was going to do about it.

"Tell me, have you ever wrestled before?"

"Wrestled?"

"Yes, wrestled."

"Um…no…not really." Merlin pulled to look back at Arthur's face. He wore a devious smile that made Merlin nervous to ask why.

"That's unfortunate."

He caved. "Why?"

Arthur chose not to answer Merlin but to send him a quick wink and grab his wine glass, turning away from him and out towards the vast amount of people filling the room.

Merlin stepped back from Arthur, out of his view, to glare at the back of his chair. He was up to something. But what would wrestling have anything to do with it? The only wrestling he had ever done was playfully back home as a kid with his friend Will and maybe a few other boys when they were younger. That and the kind of wrestling he did with Arthur four nights ago. He was sure that was not what he meant though.

Time passed and Merlin stood his ground, only moving to fill Arthur's glass. It seemed he was drinking a bit more than normal this night. No doubt due to the stress of keeping up appearances when Merlin was right behind him. Soon, the desserts were brought out and the entertainment was called. It was entertainment brought by Lord Bayard, so Merlin had no idea what to expect. He wasn't needed in preparation for this.

It was all too soon that Merlin realized why Arthur had asked him about wrestling. Sure enough, that was their entertainment for the night. A large spot had been cleared out for them so everyone could continue eating and watching without being disturbed. Merlin watched as the first few matches went on and everyone cheered along. It seemed everyone was drinking their fair share that night, including Lord Bayard and King Uther himself. They cheered loudly along with the rest. He would never really understand why violence was so entertaining to all these people.

Arthur also cheered along with the rest. It had been a while since they'd had a proper feast such as this, and it had been a while since they had some decent entertainment. These men were very entertaining. Arthur had actually seen them before. It had been a few years, but the men were the same and they acted the same. They were still able to throw in some jokes along with the body locks and pinning. Arthur smiled back at Merlin, raising his glass after the last match had passed to get him to come closer.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The leader of the wrestling troupe spoke. He was a tall man, well-built, looked as if he could hold his own in a fight, for obvious reasons. "I'm afraid our time is coming to a close." The audience gave their sounds of dejection at the mention of their entertainment ending. "But, we have one more match. The challenge match!" Everyone yelled out in agreement though Merlin had no idea why. It was obvious they knew what he was talking about. If Merlin could guess, he would say obviously it would be someone from the audience challenging someone from the troupe. It was then that he looked down at Arthur and saw the evil glimmer in his eye. Oh no. "I present to you Richard of Billige!" The announcer stood aside to show a young and well-built boy moving to stand next to him. He didn't look older than Arthur himself. He was tall as well, muscles accentuated by the clothes he wore, shaggy brown hair clung to his face from the match he had won before, and he wore a goofy smile as he waved to the audience. "Do we have any challengers?" The announcer spun around the room with his arms open as the people cheered and pointed at other people sitting next to them. "Don't be shy!"

That was when Arthur stood from his chair. Of course, when someone from the royal family stands everyone stares and waits for them to speak. So, of course, the room turned deadly silent as Arthur stood and pointed to his manservant next to him. The manservant who was fighting every urge to just slam Arthur back down in his chair and clamp a hand over his mouth. But, of course, "Merlin will do it," Arthur called out to the room and everyone turned to look at the petrified boy standing next to him, still holding onto his wine. Then everyone started to cheer and clap and yell and Merlin still stood, unsure of what to do. It was times like these he wished magic were allowed so he could use it to turn invisible and disappear from the room.  
Arthur turned to Merlin, with a slightly sloppy grin himself, and took the glass out of Merlin's stunned hands. "Won't you, Merlin?" He sat back down and started to clap with the rest of them.

Merlin bent down next to Arthur's ear again. "I really don't-"

"You will do it because your prince told you to. Now go, don't keep them waiting." Amusement was evident in Arthur's tone and smile. It was infuriating.

Merlin started to walk around the crowd of people, sheepishly smiling, trying not to show how terrified he was. Another glance at the wrestler, that Richard fellow, and he had to swallow a small yelp. The closer he walked to him, the larger he looked.

The announcer looked up and down Merlin's lanky figure and laughed as he shouted out to the audience, "Well, this will be interesting!" Everyone else laughed with him.

Merlin looked at the well-built boy next to him and groaned, looking at Arthur. The prince grinned wide and took another sip of wine, trying to hold back a laugh. Merlin's attention was brought back to his unfortunate situation when the announcer touched his shoulder and scooted them off to the side.

"Merlin was it?"

"Yes." The announcer grinned as he grumbled his response.

"Merlin, I know the prince put you up to this but don't worry. Richard will take it easy on you. Won't you, Richard?"

"Yes sir." He smiled at the announcer and at Merlin. Merlin couldn't help the small leap in his heart at the sight. Up this close, he could see how much like Arthur the boy really looked. He was a little more toned, his hair was darker, but he had the same face. His eyes were the same shade of blue and his smile held the same air of cockiness as Arthur's did. That gave Merlin an idea. All he had to do was get back to Arthur quick.

"So, try and have some fun and do the best that you can." He slapped Merlin's back and walked back to the center to introduce the two again.

Richard turned to Merlin with that cocky grin and put a hand on his arm. "It won't be too bad, I promise." He squeezed Merlin's arm and stood to walk to the center.

"Thanks." Merlin said to his back as he looked back at Arthur. He glared and that only made Arthur smiled wider. With a quick look to the center, he jogged over to Arthur ignoring the looks he got from everyone else. Arthur leaned forward to hear whatever Merlin had to say and Merlin leaned in to speak to him. "You just couldn't help yourself could you?" As he leaned forward Merlin placed the tip of his hand on Arthur's arm. He looked around and noticed everyone looking at him so he looked down at the ground to allow his eyes to turn their golden shade before looking up at Arthur again and pulling his hand away before Arthur or anyone else in the room even noticed.

"Go on, Merlin. Try not to get too beat up." Arthur leaned back and smiled quickly at his father's curious glance. He watched as Merlin took off towards his other opponent as he took another sip of wine.

He would never understand completely why his heart jumped every time Merlin touched him. It was very hard to understand why this time the heart jump was accompanied by a small wave of heat that seemed to rush through his entire system. It was an odd feeling, but he just put it off to drinking too much wine. He should probably have stopped sooner because his eyes were starting to ache a bit. He rubbed them quickly and looked up to see Merlin smiling at him. At least Merlin wasn't being too much of a chicken about the thing.

Within the first few seconds of the fight, Richard had Merlin pinned down on the ground. Everyone was either booing or cheering, not sure if they were meant to root for the underdog or not, even if he was from Camelot. Merlin played along but, of course, didn't want to look too pathetic. It was all a part of his plan to use magic anyway.

The announcer came over and made a joke about poor Merlin before Richard rolled off him and made the audience laugh and cheer. The next round was headed the same way until Merlin used magic for the first time, making it so he could see Richard's movements in slow motion and easily dodged them. He managed to catch a glimpse of Arthur's face and was glad to see the shock along with the red color it was turning. Good, his spell was working.

Arthur's jaw dropped when Merlin avoided Richard's attack like a professional. It wasn't due to the impressive spurt of coordination though. No, his jaw dropped because for a split second he could have sworn he saw Merlin completely naked. Not an article of clothing. Completely naked. With a harsh blink, he tried to clear his eyes and looked at Merlin again. This time he was just as he was supposed to be, clothed and none the wiser to Arthur's train of thought. Arthur could feel his ears start to heat up and he stared into the wine in his hand before slowly putting it back down.

Merlin grinned again before he felt Richard collide with his side. He was too distracted at reading Arthur's reaction to notice him coming back for him. A few easy moves later and Richard had him pinned on the ground again. Merlin closed his eyes as they flashed gold before pushing up on Richard with the strength of a sorcerer. He fell next to Merlin and Merlin mimicked the position he had pinned him in, still using his magic for strength. With a second glance to Arthur, he could see the prince biting his lip and trying to avoid eye contact but still wasn't able to look away from Merlin's body. He was right. Risk of magic or not, this was a great way to get back at Arthur.

Arthur watched in confusion as the fight went on and Merlin started to best Richard. It wasn't just that though. He kept picturing Merlin naked every time he dodged a hit or landed one of his own. It was almost unreal how perfect his imagination was in picturing it. As Merlin started to sweat from the fight he was picturing the sweat rolling along his body sliding over his lanky muscles and curves. He ended up biting his nails, trying to will away the picture in front of him. If this kept up he was sure to be an embarrassing sight for the dance they were to have after. He felt his father's eyes on him when he realized how strange he had been acting during the fight.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Uther asked over his shoulder before clapping as Merlin surprisingly pinned Richard once again. It was turning out to be quite the fight.

Arthur yet again saw Merlin naked on top of the other boy and had to clear his throat before answering his father with a noncommittal, "I'm fine." He clapped for Merlin but couldn't help the bit of possessive jealousy that crept into his mind. He knew that Merlin wasn't actually naked on top of this boy but he still saw it that way. And he didn't like it.

Luckily, before Arthur could say or do anything stupid, Merlin ended the fight by letting himself be beat. It would have looked too weird if he won. A chorus of cheers greeted the end of the fight and a very confused Richard shook his hand. Merlin took his bow before walking back over to stand behind the very flustered looking Arthur.

Uther stood and thanked the entertainers and announced the movement into the next room where there would be music and dancing. Everyone sat up and walked together following the royal families.

Arthur didn't look at Merlin the entire way and Merlin giggled to himself at that fact. His spell had worked out better than he had hoped. He didn't even think it would work, really. It was just something he thought up on the spot; Arthur would see him naked every time he used magic. It was very interesting to find out that he could make up his own spells. He would have to make sure to take it off Arthur though. It probably wouldn't be as easy to explain if Arthur wasn't already drinking.

The dancing started and Merlin hung back as Arthur mingled with the guests, dancing with the women as tradition dictated he should. Eventually, they met again when Arthur grabbed yet another drink from him as he was helping pass them around.

"Merlin," Arthur nodded at him shortly before turning his attention back to the people laughing and dancing in front of them.

"Arthur," Merlin nodded back with a smile, glad to see Arthur still couldn't look him in the eye. "Did you enjoy the match?"

"I thought you said you've never wrestled." Arthur replied unpleasantly.

So, he did want Merlin to lose after all. Guess he surprised him. "I said not really. I wrestled a bit at home." Arthur looked away to the other corner of the room, purposefully avoiding making a comment. "Why? Did you see something you liked?" Merlin didn't even bother whispering, the loud people surrounding them couldn't hear a thing they were saying. Arthur tensed at Merlin's words and looked around the room before turning to him. He glared at him, downing his entire glass of wine, grabbed another, and walked away to go speak to other people.

Merlin glared after him, a little annoyed at being ignored. Arthur didn't even know he was the cause of his inappropriate thoughts, he shouldn't be mad at him. Arthur was just acting childish. Merlin shouldn't have been surprised. He didn't get his way. He wanted to embarrass Merlin with a quick, humiliating wrestling match in front of everyone. It didn't happen like he thought and now he was throwing his princey temper tantrum.

Merlin's glaring was interrupted when the announcer from the match earlier came over with Richard. Merlin smiled at them both glad for the distraction.  
"Merlin!" The announcer called out as he shook his hand again. "Impressive match. I must say, I didn't expect that from you." He clapped Merlin's shoulder and let go of his hand.

"I really didn't either." Merlin joked and was glad when both the announcer and Richard laughed.

"We'd love to have you come with us." Richard spoke up. "Someone like you," He playfully squeezed Merlin's arm, "taking on someone like me." Merlin smiled at him trying to ignore how cocky he looked when he flexed. "You'd be quite the act." Merlin laughed in response and when he did he glanced over Richard's shoulder and saw Arthur staring at them. Actually, he was glaring. More specifically, glaring where Richard was still gripping onto Merlin's arm.

"Sounds tempting, but I do have obligations." Merlin nodded in Arthur's direction and watched him look away as the announcer and Richard looked towards him.

"Ah yes, Prince Arthur." The announcer nodded turning back to Merlin. Richard glanced for a few more moments before turning back and letting his hand slip from Merlin's side. "You are his personal servant?"

"More like personal babysitter." Merlin grumbled trying to see where Arthur went off to in the short time he wasn't looking at him. Both the announcer and Richard laughed.

"Well, if you ever get tired of that, let us know." The announcer shook his hand one more time and left to talk with someone else.

Richard took up Merlin's hand but didn't let go when he spoke again. "It would be nice if you came along. There aren't many boys our age in this troupe." Richard's face turned up in a half-smile making him look more and more like Arthur.

"It sounds fun, but I really am alright here." Merlin tried to look down but found himself hypnotized by Richard's eyes, looking up at him from under his lashes.

"With Arthur?" Richard pulled on Merlin's hand a bit pulling him forward as he leaned forward in front of Merlin's face. "Just between you and me he seemed like a bit of a-"

"Prat?" Merlin finished for him and smiled at Richard's smile and nod. "Yeah he can be. But he really is great sometimes."

"Well, if sometimes isn't enough," He ran his other hand down Merlin's arm resting it on the back of his hand, "come find me." He smiled again, leaning in even further, before gripping Merlin's hand tighter and releasing it, walking back over to the other members of his troupe. Merlin was left to look down at his hands, confused as to what just happened. Did Richard just try to flirt with him? Richard. Someone he almost beat at wrestling? This night was very odd indeed.

Merlin thought for a moment for what he was just asked about. Someone had actually offered him a job to be a part of a wrestling troupe. Yes, it was based off him using magic, but still it was a shock. He was sure his mother and Gaius would laugh hysterically after they found out. Well, after they yelled at him for publicly using magic in front of the King.

He couldn't wait to hear what Arthur had to say about the invitation. He would probably just pout about how his plan to embarrass him not only didn't work but rather backfired. Of course, Merlin wouldn't consider it at all. Arthur was his best friend, his destiny, and more. Thinking of Arthur, he scanned the room and found he couldn't see him anywhere still. A small bit of worry started to creep on him and when he was about to go find him Alba popped up next to him.

"Hi, Merlin." She smiled wide at him and he returned her smile.

"Hi, Alba. Have you seen where Arthur went to?" He kept looking around even though he was sure he was nowhere in the room.

"No, I haven't." She looked around mimicking Merlin but didn't seem to find anything. "Would you like me to help you look for him?"

"No, no, that's fine. I'm sure he's around here somewhere. So, how are you?" He could look for him later. He really wasn't his babysitter.

"I'm good. I saw you earlier. That was very impressive." She poked his side and flipped some of her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "I never knew you were that strong." As if to make her point she gripped onto Merlin's bicep in the same spot Richard had.

"Yeah, everyone keeps saying that." He laughed with her and let himself glance around one last time for Arthur before really giving up.

"You know Merlin, the reason I came over here was about that favor you owe me."

"Yeah? Anything!" She smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to the dance floor. At first he started to pull away but she turned and laughed at him and he couldn't help but laugh too. So, he gave in and started to dance with her, joining in with the rest of the people. Arthur could go be miserable for whatever stupid reason. He was going to have fun.

* * *

Arthur left fuming when he saw Merlin laughing as Richard grabbed onto his arm. The point of this night was not to bring Merlin to some other boy's attention. The point was to have some fun with Merlin and it didn't seem like he'd get to do that after all. He would have left to go back to his room but he hadn't said goodbye to his father and if he left without Uther knowing, he would be in for a punishment the next day.

Instead, he went out into the corridor, passing the few that mingled out there, and stomped off to get some air. He didn't go far, just far enough to breathe without the others staring at him. If anyone saw him upset there would be a large fiasco about it. God forbid the prince showed some emotion.

He downed the last of the drink in his hand and tossed the cup to his side,,, ignoring the clunk it made. Really he knew in his mind that he shouldn't be angry like this. If anything he should feel proud that Merlin proved to be better than he thought in a fight. And he did feel proud, just a bit. But it was overshadowed by all that jealousy. A part of him also knew it was the alcohol muddling his mind and making him only concentrate on the fact that the other boy, who to someone else might seem attractive, got to touch Merlin and flirt with him out in the open without having to worry about who saw. Okay, maybe he was imagining the flirting. After all, that wasn't something men did very often in public and his mind was probably just making it up because he was so mad at him.

What were they talking about that was so important anyway? Why had Merlin looked at him when they were talking? Were they talking about him? He wouldn't know anything until he spoke with Merlin. Taking one last deep breath in, he decided to go and look for the boy.

When he walked back into the dance room, stumbling a bit over his own two feet, he saw Merlin but not where he left him. He was off laughing and dancing with Morgana and that girl he remembered seeing in the kitchen. Morgana had been absent from the dinner due to a fight she had with Father. It seemed she was willing to make the appearance for the dance, though. That appearance being dancing with Merlin. They were twirling about and not paying any attention to him in the door. A part of him knew he shouldn't have expected Merlin to go looking for him or worry about him, but he was hoping for it. It wasn't fair that Merlin was this happy and he was this angry. Seeing him happy just made him angrier, even if it was selfish. The buzz he felt muddled out the selfish guilt.

Just as he was about to turn, he saw Merlin find him. A look of relief flooded over Merlin's face but Arthur wanted none of it. So, he had worried about him, it still didn't mean he was so worried he looked for him. Without making any inclination that he saw Merlin, he turned and walked straight out of the room. He didn't need to say goodbye to the guests or Uther. Sure, he would be punished, but he really didn't want to talk to Merlin right now. He just wanted to lie down and sleep off his wine.

* * *

Merlin felt very relieved when Arthur stood in the doorway. The dancing had taken his mind off it and he had really had some good fun with everyone but he was always worried in the back of his mind. He wanted Arthur to be there dancing with them.

The relief he felt quickly turned back into worry as he saw Arthur leave as soon as he came. It didn't look like he was coming back. It didn't look like he was even going to say bye.

"Sorry, Alba, Morgana, I got to go." Without waiting for their response, he ran after the direction Arthur went in. In the corridor, he couldn't see him anywhere. There were a few people, all drunk, trying to stop the room from spinning or getting some air.

Merlin looked around still trying to find him and decided no one would notice a bit of magic. He was nowhere around Arthur so he shouldn't see him naked this time. Walking down the corridor in the direction of Arthur's bedroom, he used his magic to look ahead. Arthur was not in that direction. He turned back towards the others and found Arthur's blonde hair glowing in the moonlight down that path. It seemed he had opted for fresh air rather than his room. So, Merlin jogged down in that direction.

He found Arthur outside sitting against a wall. There was no one around. He was just staring up into the starry sky. He seemed a bit lost in thought. Then again, he drank so much the stars were probably moving on their own. That would be interesting enough to look at.

"Arthur," Merlin called out quietly. He didn't want to scare Arthur away.

Arthur looked up at the call of his name and rolled his head back to the side, looking up at the sky. "Go away, Merlin."

"Arthur what's wrong?" Merlin walked in front of him, blocking his view of the sky. Arthur groaned and moved his gaze to his feet with a bounce of his head. "Arthur?" Merlin sat down at Arthur's feet, trying to catch his attention. "I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Why aren't you dancing?" Arthur grumbled, picking up some stones and rolling them between his fingers.

"Because you weren't there. You ran off." Merlin watched him fumble with the stones between his fingers, trying to keep his temper down. Of course Arthur would get so drunk he would throw a fit like this. There was no way they were going to have a decent talk now. "Now, come on. Let's get you to bed." Merlin started to stand and hold a hand out to pull Arthur up, but he just looked at it and tossed his stones at Merlin's ankles.

"I'm sure Richard would like to dance with you." Arthur drew out the other boy's name in a mocking tone and crossed his arms over his body.

"Is that what this is about?" Merlin sat back down, trying to get Arthur to look at him. "Are you mad because Richard talked to me?"

"You were talking about me. And he was all hands." Arthur waved his hands in front of his face as if that proved what he was saying before wrapping them back around his body.

"I'd hardly call that all hands." Merlin frowned when Arthur didn't even crack a smile. "Besides we weren't talking about you."

"Oh yeah? Then what were you talking about?"

"They were asking me to join their troupe."

"You?"

"Yes, Arthur. Apparently you're the only one who thinks I didn't do a good job."

"I never said that." Arthur looked like a small child as he pouted.

"Well, Richard thought I would be a great act." Merlin knew it would probably strike a chord to hear him talk about Richard but it would be nice if Arthur would at least say he did a good job.

"Well, why don't you go off with Richard then?" Anger started to boil over Arthur's words. The thought of those men, Richard, trying to take Merlin away from him just made him madder. Of course Merlin would say yes. "It's what you want isn't it? You can go off, be some big hit. Impress all the ladies with-with-with the small boy who's surprisingly strong. You wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. This entire situation you could just leave behind." He spat out his words, slurring a bit in his speech. "Go off and be with Richard. I saw the way you were looking at him. He obviously wanted you! You can go off and be with him!"

"I cannot believe you just said that to me." Merlin icy tone cut through the cold night air. He couldn't sit anymore. He started to fidget on his heels before standing over Arthur and pacing a bit. "I don't even know where to start with you. So, you want me to go off and be with Richard. Who is apparently attracted me? Sorry, I guess I didn't even know that.

"You want me to leave you? You want me to leave just so you don't have to think about this situation anymore, don't you? You just want to pretend you're all pissed off about it but really you want me to leave because than it would make your life easier wouldn't it? If I were gone? You could just go about pretending I never existed and you wouldn't have to worry about a thing, is that right? Because god forbid the prince has something that requires actual work. Why do it yourself when you can push it off onto me right? That's what it's always been!

"And for your information, Arthur, I told them no. But you wouldn't listen to that would you? No, you just keep hearing what you want to hear. Like how I'm attracted to Richard? Wow, Arthur, you must be very drunk not to notice why I was looking at him. You look exactly alike! Of course I'm bloody attracted to him. But instead of coming to me and talking about it what do you do? What you always do! Go run off and pout in some corner. Drunk no less!

"Do you know, I was actually worried about you? I was just about to go find you when Alba came and got me. But of course, you must be jealous of her too aren't you? That's what this is, isn't it? Jealousy? Someone else touched your toy and now you're mad. Well, I'm not yours, Arthur! You made that painfully clear. So, no, you don't have a right to get all pissed off and drunk over this.

"If you're going to pout I'm not going to be here to take it. If you want to talk, you can find me having a good time with my friends. Our friends." Merlin took a deep breath, shaking from how mad he was and surprised at how much came out. He didn't even look down at Arthur before he started stomping away, back towards the dance room.

"Merlin, wait!" Arthur called out, using the wall to push himself into a standing position. "Merlin!" He turned to walk after him but luckily Merlin pushed himself back towards him. Still leaning against the wall Merlin came to stop in front of him, anger written over all his features. He was glaring, he was breathing hard, and his hands were clenched into fists. Arthur bit his lip, reached out and grabbed one of Merlin's clenched fists into his hand, laying his other across the top, stopping Merlin from pulling away. "I'm sorry," he almost yelled out as a way to get Merlin to listen. He rubbed his hand on top of Merlin's fist until it started to loosen. He relished in the touch, even if it was just a way to get Merlin to calm down. "I guess I was being stupid."

"You guess?!" Merlin was still angry but he let Arthur hold his hand without pulling it back. He wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I was. I am. Its just-" He finally glanced into Merlin's eyes before staring back at his hands. "I did. I did get really jealous. When you said he tried to take you away from me…I thought you would go. I mean, wouldn't you want to? To not be a servant anymore?"

Merlin melted at the look of panic in Arthur's eyes. "No, I wouldn't." He reached out and put his other hand on top of Arthur's, looking around quickly for both their sakes. They were utterly alone out here and the place they were standing hid them from most view.

"But-"

"But nothing," Merlin cut him off.

Arthur pulled down their hands, pulling Merlin closer and folding his fingers into his. He still couldn't look up into his eyes just yet. "I guess I do push things on you sometimes. It's part of the reason I thought…you might have said yes. I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Merlin gripped Arthur's hands tighter, trying to get him to look up.

Arthur finally looked up from the ground and met Merlin's eyes. He seemed to have calmed down enormously since his rampage. Arthur couldn't help the small flutters in his stomach as Merlin's eyes locked onto his. He looked so perfect with the moonlight shining from behind him. He looked like he belonged to the night, what with his pale skin, defined cheekbones, and dark raven black hair. Arthur couldn't help but smile at him, causing Merlin to smile back.

"Did I really look like him?" Arthur asked, smirking at him, glad the fight was over.

Merlin rolled his eyes openly at how ridiculous Arthur was. At least he was admitting how stupid he was. "Yes, you did. I thought it was part of the reason you wanted me to wrestle him. So you could watch me wrestle a man who looked like you. Very kinky." Merlin looked at Arthur with a smile in the pause he took. All anger he felt seemed to just melt away. He could only shake his head at their situation. He ran his thumbs along the back of Arthur's hands, truly feeling his skin for the first time since their night together. It was just as he remembered, rough from fighting and always sending a tingle up his arms.

"Why do you stay with me?" Arthur whispered, accidentally out loud. He had been trying to figure it out as he looked at the boy glowing in the moon. How could it be that Merlin would be given a way out of their situation and not take it. Especially since it was risky, and Arthur wasn't that great about treating Merlin well about it. It didn't make any sense to him. Yes, they were friends, but leaving that friendship to have a normal life seemed like something he shouldn't have passed up. This option would make his life so hard.

"Because," Merlin lifted one of his hands from Arthur's grip and ran his hand up to Arthur's face, brushing some blonde locks from his forehead. "You are my destiny."

Arthur blushed at Merlin's words and leant into the hand on his face. Merlin started to make small circles with his thumb and Arthur closed his eyes with a smile. He let go of Merlin with his other hand and wrapped both arms around Merlin's waist, no longer caring about what society felt was necessary. Merlin's life would be harder with this decision. Arthur didn't have an option like that. But, even if he did have one, he wouldn't take any other way. He would stay with Merlin hiding away in the moonlight.

"Don't talk like that Merlin. You sound all –"

"Thoughtful and wise?" Merlin dropped his hand from Arthur's face and wrapped his own arms around the other boy, closing the distance between their bodies so they had to lean back to speak.

"I was thinking girly. Speaking of girls, should I worry about this Alba?"

"I think you'll be alright."

"I heard the boy she likes is taken anyway." Arthur gave him his infamous half smile waiting for Merlin's reaction.

Merlin's eyes darted around Arthur's face trying to understand if what he was saying was true. Was Arthur actually asking, or rather telling, Merlin that they were together? "Is he?"

"He is." Merlin's heart leapt through his chest at the answer.

Arthur ran a hand around Merlin's back and in between their bodies, sliding it up to wrap behind Merlin's neck. Both boys were smiling wide as Arthur pulled Merlin in and Merlin leant forward, allowing their lips to meet. They finally had the moment they had been wanting for the past four days, the moment they had been teasing each other about and jumping around. They finally had it and they weren't going to let it go.

Merlin grabbed onto Arthur's shirt and pulled him even tighter into his body. Arthur reciprocated and pulled Merlin as hard as he could into him. Merlin' moved his mouth frantically against Arthur's, ignoring the taste of wine and letting his tongue dive forward into the other boy's mouth. Arthur opened, playfully biting Merlin's tongue, earning him a small pinch on his back which only made him giggle. The noise made Merlin jump as he opened his mouth further, letting Arthur enter with his own tongue moaning out loud as they danced around each other. He pulled back and bit on Arthur's bottom lip, groaning as Arthur let out a moan before diving forward again slamming his lips against Arthur's. The force from his dive caused them both to stumble back into the wall and grunt as they hit the stone.

"I think you're drunk, Arthur." Merlin breathlessly joked, pulling away for just a moment before slamming his lips back onto Arthur's.

"I think- Shut up, Merlin," Arthur mumbled around his lips.

The sound of his name only made Merlin lose it more as he frantically moved his hands around Arthur's chest, feeling what he could through the fabric on top. He knew it wasn't enough but he also knew they couldn't do much about it here.

Arthur also tried to feel as much of Merlin as he could with what he had. He ran his hands along Merlin's back pulling his shirt up slightly to get a feel of the cool skin lying underneath. As soon as he hit that skin, Merlin pulled back from his lips to moan out "Arthur." Arthur's head fell back at the call of his name and he rested it against the stone with his eyes fluttering shut.

Merlin moved his lips from Arthur's and started to nibble down his jaw line. He heard Arthur gasp out as their hips touched together and they could both feel the heat from the pulsing erections hard in their trousers. Arthur was just about to call out Merlin's name when…

"Merlin?" A small squeaky voice called out from behind them. Merlin froze on Arthur and Arthur froze under him. They had been caught. They were both petrified, too scared to turn around and see who it was. Arthur had his eyes closed, head tilted back into the wall. Merlin was stuck with his lips on Arthur's earlobe. Slowly Merlin turned around, trying to keep Arthur out of view from whoever it was without revealing his arousal.

"Alba?" Merlin yelped back as he realized who had called his name. She was standing there with her mouth open, obviously trying to understand what was going on.

"I'll just…I'll…um…." She started to walk quickly back in the direction of the dance hall and the other guests. Merlin jumped off Arthur and started to jog after her.

"Alba, wait! Alba!" She started to run off too fast for Merlin to catch up. He really couldn't run into a room full of people in the state he was in. So he turned back and started to walk to where Arthur was probably still too petrified to move.

He reached the patch of wall but Arthur wasn't where he left him. "Arthur?" Merlin called out in just above a whisper. He wouldn't want anyone else to find out who he was with. That was if Alba saw him at all and decided to tell someone. Something he highly doubted. "Arthur?" He called out a bit louder, panic starting to drive through him. Where could he have gone off to? "Arthur?!" There was still no answer. This was not good.

* * *

**AN**: I hope this chapter fulfilled some of your desires. Some plot on its way (fair warning).

Also, Alba was in _Whiskey's Effect_ and for those that remembered...I send you this cookie (O) -that's a cookie.

I thought about putting Gwen in here because she would be, but she's not exactly my favorite. I hope you forgive me for kicking her out. For all intents and purposes, she's sick. (Fun fact: 'intents and purposes' is the same as 'intensive purposes'. Sort of. It's an eggcorn.)


	6. Chapter 6

Not good. Not good at all.

Arthur was not in his room. He wasn't back at the dance. He wasn't at the pub. He wasn't anywhere.

Alba seemed to have disappeared as well. Merlin didn't know where she lived and a quick check in the kitchen showed she wasn't there. He really wasn't sure where else to look.

Finding Alba was not nearly as important as finding Arthur though. Merlin was sure she wouldn't tell anyone, she was a nice girl. He didn't even know how much she saw. Based on the way she ran though, she probably saw more than she bargained for. Still, he wasn't worried about her. He was worried about Arthur.

If he wasn't anywhere inside then he was probably outside, which meant Merlin would be in for quite the search, and so he went home. He would have to let Gaius know he would be out looking for the prat.

"Gaius?" Merlin called out into the room. There was still some candle light coming from the table across the room. Gaius hadn't come to the feast because he was still feeling a bit sick from his days in the cells. No one really blamed him.

"Yes?" Gaius poked his head up from whatever he was reading. "Merlin? What's wrong?"

"Arthur." Merlin walked over to peak over Gaius' shoulder. It wasn't anything he understood.

"Ah." One word summed it up. Of course, Gaius would understand. "What's he done now?"

"Run off drunk. I have to find him before someone else does. I probably won't be back until late"

"Well, be careful."

"I will. Night, Gaius."

"Goodnight, Merlin."

Merlin ran out into the hall closing the door behind him. He was just about to run out when he heard his name being called from behind.

"Merlin?" The small voice of a girl called out. He turned and saw Alba, standing behind him looking worried and shy. He felt relieved.

"Alba. Hi." He also felt a little awkward. "Umm…" He didn't know what to say. He just knew he needed to say something.

"I came here to tell you it's okay. I mean, I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm sorry, actually."

"Oh, no, don't be sorry." Now came the embarrassment. "Can I ask…how much did you see?"

"Um," Both looked completely uncomfortable. "Kind of a lot."

"Did you see who?" Merlin wrung his hands behind his back. This was what was worrying him the most.

"If I say no will that get me in less trouble?" Alba bit her lip nervously. She almost looked frightened.

"You're not going to get in trouble, Alba." Merlin was going to make sure of at least that.

"Well, in that case, yes. But I'm not going to tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me." She gave a sad smile but Merlin believed her.

"Thank you." He gave her a quick hug which she returned. Merlin felt a little bad for her but couldn't think of that now. He had to find Arthur.

"Go on. Get going," she said to him with a pat on the back. She turned and started to walk back to her home. "See you at breakfast!" she called over her shoulder.

"See you then!" Merlin called back before sprinting out and back towards the spot he last saw Arthur.

* * *

Merlin looked for him for hours. He was rippling with exhaustion by the time he gave up his search. He looked everywhere. He searched the woods, he even used his magic, but he couldn't seem to find Arthur.

Eventually he went back to Arthur's room. Probably the fifth time that night. He was too tired to keep looking. He would just wait for him to come back so he could tell him how stupid he was and how Alba was fine. He waited and waited, sitting at one of the chairs in his room. Eventually though, he couldn't stand it and he found himself falling asleep. He grabbed a pillow off the bed and put it on the table under him before letting himself sleep.

* * *

Arthur slowly woke himself up. The light was streaming across his face and he put an arm over his head. It was pounding. His stomach was twisted in knots and his mouth was painstakingly dry. He pushed up and found himself confused. He wasn't in his room. He was in a tiny bed in a tiny room with light streaming in.

He pushed up and pulled himself to a sitting position. It was starting to come back to him. He remembered walking. He walked a lot. He remembered he was walking because that woman caught him and Merlin kissing by the wall. He remembered needing to think and then needing Merlin. He needed to tell him something. Something he wasn't going to like. So, he went to where Merlin lived. He was in Merlin's bedroom.

He looked around. Merlin was nowhere to be found. He got up out of the bed and stumbled a bit to the door. He looked out and no one was there. Gaius wasn't around. He was alone. That was good; he didn't need the embarrassment.

When he walked into his room, he was met with the small boy leaning over awkwardly with his head on a pillow. He was sure to wake up with a neck ache from that position.

Arthur shut the door silently, not wanting to wake Merlin just yet. He looked peaceful when sleeping. As soon as he woke up, he wouldn't be any more. Arthur had decided in his drunken stupor that things couldn't continue. That was why he went to find Merlin. For one last night of fun.

On the walk over, he went through his decision again and again. Now that he was sober, he knew the truth. None of this could continue. There would be no more fun. Arthur was going to have to let Merlin go. He needed to find a way to make Merlin accept that. He needed to find a way to make himself accept it. He needed to be strong. For both their sakes.

The girl was an accident but she was a lucky one. If it had been anyone else but Merlin's friend, or crush, then they would have done something much worse than run. She could still do something terrible. She could blackmail Arthur, blackmail Merlin, she could tell the King, she could have told everyone at the dance. She could do anything she wanted. Well, it cleared Arthur's mind straight. He couldn't let anything happen to himself or to Merlin. He needed to get this girl straightened out and he needed to get himself straightened out, too.

Well, it needed to happen sooner or later. Later really wasn't an option. "Merlin," Arthur gently called his name and shook his shoulder. The other boy woke with a start and a gasp before blinking and looking around the room. He seemed a bit lost until his eyes landed on Arthur.

"Arthur?"

"You're in my room."

"And where were you?" Merlin stretched out in the chair. His body ached from being in that position for so long. The pain did not help with the anger starting up in him. He had been looking everywhere for Arthur. He was worried sick! And now he comes back in the morning. Typical.

"In your room."

Merlin laughed a bit at that. They had been in each other's rooms. Waiting for each other. They could be so stupid sometimes.  
Arthur sat down in the chair across from Merlin and ran his fingers over his temples. The headache was just getting worse. The stomachache wasn't doing very well either. Merlin noticed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my skull is breaking and the fragments are sticking into my eyeballs." Arthur rubbed his hands across his eyes as he said it.

"It's your own fault for drinking so much."

"Yes, thank you, Merlin."

"You want me to get you breakfast?"

"No. We need to talk."

Merlin was nervous about that. He had been hoping that they would talk later. After breakfast. He spent a lot of his time thinking while he was running after Arthur. He didn't know what they were going to do. He was sure Arthur wasn't happy but he was also sure he could make him see it was all just a silly mistake that wouldn't happen again.

"Alright."

"We can't do this Merlin." Arthur pushed himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the all-over pain.

Merlin grimaced at his words. He knew that he would say something like that. "I knew you'd say that. But-"

"And I have more to say." Arthur cut him off. "This cannot happen. What happened with the girl was a fluke that was bound to happen sooner or later. We are lucky it happened with her before someone else saw. Even so, I still need to speak with her."

"I already did. Alba said she saw nothing and that she'd keep it a secret. There's nothing to worry about."

"There is something to worry about. What if it was anyone else? They could hold real power over us."

"But it wasn't anyone else."

"We knew this would happen, Merlin. This thing shouldn't have been going on in the first place."

"But you-"

"I take some of the responsibility. I let this continue on when I shouldn't have."

"Arthur, it was a mistake."

"A mistake that won't happen again. We can't do this. It hasn't even been a week and we can't do this." This was the part Arthur was not looking forward to. Not that he liked any of this. He knew Merlin wouldn't like where this was going. "I think we need some time apart."

"Time apart? What, are you breaking up with me?"

"We were never together, Merlin."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Well, I didn't mean it!" Merlin's hurt crashed into Arthur's chest. He felt an enormous twinge of guilt from saying those words. He didn't mean to say it like that, but this was hard for him, too. It needed to be done. "I think you should spend some time with Gaius. Help out somewhere else."

"Are you firing me?" Merlin's voice came out distant and cold. He knew Arthur wouldn't be happy but he really didn't expect this. He didn't expect him to overreact this much. The situation was taken care of already.

"No. Just…temporarily. Until we can learn to control ourselves."

"Control ourselves?"

"Yes."

"Would you not rather me go away? Maybe I should go off with Richard. Maybe Richard will teach me to control myself." Merlin threw out his words bitterly. Of course, he didn't actually mean them, but Arthur was making him mad.

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?! You can't seem to make up your mind. You want me, then you don't want me. You want me, then you don't want me." Merlin stood up from his chair, feeling too mad to just sit anymore. Why was he the one to be rejected all the time? He was rejected for his magic and he was rejected by this man. He could never get what he wanted. Arthur always got what he wanted. "Do you actually know what you want?!"

"I know what I want, Merlin, but I can't have it!" Arthur stood to be on Merlin's level, the table still separating them.

"Why not? You always get what you want. I want you, you want me. Why can't I have you?" Merlin could feel his eyes start to sting, but he clenched his hands into fists. There was no way he was going to cry in front of Arthur over this. He wasn't actually being broken up with after all. They were never together, apparently.

"I will not allow you to compromise my title! I will not allow you to get us both in trouble!"

"Me?! You're the one that took things too far! You're the one that gets drunk and starts to feel me up!"

"So, this is my fault?!"

"This isn't about fault, Arthur!" Merlin walked over to the other side of the table. He couldn't take the thing between them anymore. "This is about us. What this does to you." Merlin grabbed Arthur's arms and held them tight to his body so he couldn't push him away. "How it makes you feel." Merlin searched Arthur's eyes. They looked cold but he seemed to be breaking.

"Merlin, I can't." Arthur meant for his voice to come out demanding and strong, but it broke. He felt so weak in Merlin's grasp. Sure, he could easily get out, he was stronger after all, but he didn't want to. He couldn't find the strength to.

"Can't or won't? How do you not feel this?"

Merlin let go of Arthur's arms and gripped onto his face with both hands. Arthur seemed too shocked to know what to do.

"Tell me you feel it too!" Merlin practically yelled in Arthur's face. He had to feel it. He had to feel drawn to him like he was. He had to feel the flutter in his stomach and the jump in his heart at every touch. He had to feel the tension between them. He had to feel their bond. He had to feel how they were connected.

Arthur tried to get his breathing under control as he looked at the frantic boy holding his face. He wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to tell him he was being stupid and that, of course, he could make it work. He wanted to tell him he could figure it out for the both of them. He wanted to tell him that he would make everything better. He wanted to tell him that he knew exactly what Merlin was talking about. He wanted to tell him he felt it too.

But he couldn't.

He didn't know what else to do. He wrapped both arms around Merlin and slammed his face down into his. He wouldn't have called it a kiss so much as an attack on Merlin's face. He was trying to tell him all of it. He needed him to know. He wanted him to feel exactly what he meant so he held on tighter and moved his lips harder.

Merlin crushed Arthur harder into him and wrapped his hands round the other boy's back. He pulled him closer and closer, trying to lessen the distance that didn't exist. He couldn't lose Arthur. He couldn't let him go. He needed him to stay. He needed him to understand that he couldn't just get over this.  
Merlin pulled away from the kiss slightly as he felt Arthur shaking. Arthur held his head to Merlin's forehead and his head was shaking back and forth, over and over again. His breathing was ragged, both of theirs were.

"Merlin. I can't-" Arthur's shaky voice was cut off by Merlin attacking his lips again. Hands were gripping at each other, each set trying to pull the other person closer and closer. "I can't-" Arthur couldn't finish his sentence. Merlin felt the stinging behind his eyes overload and tears started to fall. "Please-" Arthur gasped out between kisses. "Stop." He tried, but found his mouth occupied again. He couldn't help but respond just as aggressively. Everything was spinning out of control.  
Arthur sucked in a deep breath and pushed Merlin away. They stood an arm's length apart. He could see Merlin's red eyes, red lips, and flustered face. It broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than to wrap him up and tell him it was all a cruel lie, but he couldn't. It was now or never. He turned towards the window with his hands crossed against his chest.

"You can't come to work tomorrow. This is over. We have to move on." Arthur couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Why did everything have to be so hard? He could hear his voice choking, his throat was getting thick, and he knew he wasn't going to be in control of himself for much longer.

Merlin glared with his fists curled at the man in front of him. He knew how he felt, and he was ignoring it. This was all so stupid. This wasn't going to be easy. It could have been. Merlin truly believed that. "I can't let this just go Arthur. It's not that simple. I can't be friends with you if you chose this. If you chose this, then a servant is all I'll ever be."

Arthur straightened at his words. He didn't know what to say. So, he said something stupid. "As if you were ever one to begin with."

"Arthur, I'm not joking." Merlin's voice was angry and demanding. The tears continued to silently fall. "If you chose this, you lose me." Merlin waited for his response. He wasn't lying. They could never be friends.

Arthur closed his eyes and let Merlin's words drown in his ear. He didn't want to lose him but he couldn't keep him. "Merlin, please. Please don't –"

That was not the answer Merlin wanted. There was a pain growing in his chest and his stomach was getting heavier. He started to shake and he felt the heat flood to his face. "You're a coward." He spat the words and headed towards the door. He couldn't be here. He couldn't be in the same room as him. He just couldn't.  
As soon as Merlin reached the door, someone came in. He looked the other way quickly and whiped his face. When he turned back he saw Sir Leon looking at Arthur's back.

Arthur heard the door open but didn't turn. He was sure he looked a mess. His eyes were watering, he was shaking, and he was afraid to move. Everything on the outside and the inside was hurting. He felt like weights had been attached to every inch of him.

"Sire, your father wishes to see you and Merlin. Right now." Leon left quickly. He must have sensed something was off in the room.

This was what Arthur had been dreading. Uther knew he left the party and didn't give the proper farewell. He was in for a yelling. Just great. How could this morning be worse? He had a hangover, he had to break Merlin's heart along with his own, and now he had to get yelled at by his father.

But why did Merlin have to come? That would just make it worse. He turned and pushed on into the hall without looking at him. He wasn't sure he could stomach it right then. He already felt like he was going to throw up.

Merlin watched as Arthur left the room without a word. He really was a coward.

A part of Merlin didn't want to face Uther but if he was called, there had to be a reason. Even if he felt like he was breaking he would have to go and stand next to Arthur. Like he always did.

* * *

Uther was signing papers when they walked in. Arthur was in head of Merlin and Merlin stayed back behind him. Uther didn't look up at first but he didn't look happy. Then again it was Uther and he was barely ever happy.

"You wanted to see me father?" Arthur asked with a brave voice. Uther looked up from his papers with a frown but put them down and redirected his attention to his son.

"Yes I did. I wanted to talk to you about your behavior."

"I'm sorry for last night father I-"

"No. Not that. This entire week you have not been well. Now I don't know what is going on and you don't have to talk to me about it but I need it to be gone. I need you to clear your head. Therefore, I'm sending you and your manservant on a hunting trip."

"But father-"

"You have the next few days to clear your mind and I expect you to do so. This behavior of yours cannot continue. You will leave immediately. Have your servant prepare your horses." Uther returned his attention to the papers in front of him.

Arthur stared at him a few moments. Really this was not the worst punishment he'd ever received from Uther. Actually this was probably sparing. Maybe his father did care about him this time.

Unfortunately his act of good was coming at a high price. Arthur could argue not to bring Merlin but his father would yell at him for being ungrateful ending in a worse punishment. It would be extremely uncomfortable to bring Merlin but he also wasn't done talking to him. He thought about talking to Merlin before they left but he didn't know how long the talk would last. If his father found out he hadn't left with him then there would be another fight. He decided to take Merlin to at least the woods, talk with him, and then make him go back. Maybe the solo hunting trip would be good for him. He could get his mind off what he had just done.

"Thank you father." Arthur left.

Merlin walked after Arthur with a frown on his face. Arthur and he were being forced on a hunting trip together. Arthur would argue, he was sure of it. But he wouldn't let him go alone. In fact he didn't want him to. He may have been talking to Arthur that morning but he wasn't done talking to him altogether. He was going to make Arthur see. He was going to do everything he could to fight for it. If at the end of the trip Arthur still said no then maybe he could work out his life. Maybe there was a spell to erase these feelings. No. He was going on this trip and Arthur was going to listen to him.

* * *

**AN: **By plot I meant you won't like me. I am in love with Merlin so this chapter hurts me as much as it hurts you. It will be fixed and you will learn to love again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Again not the beta-ed version. Will update when it comes.

* * *

Merlin got everything together and the horses ready before Arthur could say anything to him. Merlin only spoke to him when he let him know they were ready. Before Arthur could reply he ran down and waited by the horses.

When Arthur came out Merlin could see he wanted to say something but he couldn't because they were in a public space. Normally Merlin might smile from making the prince do something he didn't want to do, but not then. Then all he could feel was hurt. All he could think of was what Arthur said, how he looked at him while he said it, how he gave into his kisses but still asked him to stop. All he could hear was Arthur whispering '_stop'_ over and over again. When Arthur was in sight he avoided eye contact an didn't bother to help him on his horse. He just waited atop his until Arthur was settled and lead them to the woods.

Arthur could feel the tension on the ride there. He knew Merlin was mad. He knew he was avoiding him. Arthur had to bite his tongue not to say something. He would probably only end up making it worse. He knew he wanted to say more but not while Merlin was acting this way. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted him to understand.

It was when the boys entered the line of the woods and were out of sight and hearing range from the castle before either spoke.

"Here, stop here." Arthur pulled his horse in front of Merlin's and turned it to face him.

"Why?" Merlin's horse started to walk a bit in place trying to recover from the sudden stop.

"You're going back."

"Am I?" Merlin had been expecting this at some point.

"Yes. You're going to sneak back to Camelot and stay there until I return."

"No I'm not." Merlin brought his horse back and started to walk it around Arthur's side. Arthur looked very stunned at his remark making him smirk.

"Yes you are." Arthur had to turn his horse around and quickly walk it up to Merlin's side.

"No, I'm not." If Merlin wasn't so pissed he would have laughed at the confusion on Arthur's face. Instead he kept his eyes on the trail ahead of him, refusing to meet Arthur's.

"I order you to go back." Arthur tried to bring his horse in front of Merlin's again but Merlin just started to walk it faster.

"And the King ordered me to follow you. I think the King wins Arthur."

"My father ordered me to clear my mind of the thing that had been clouding my judgment. That thing would be you."

"I'm so flattered," Merlin sarcastically a cut in.

"You need to go back." Arthur could feel what little patience he had wearing out. He was trying to be understanding after what he did that morning but the more Merlin argued like a child the more he found himself not caring. He thought Merlin would have jumped at the chance not to go on this awkward hunting trip. It was weird that he wanted to stick around. He had to have an ulterior motive. Merlin hated hunting.

"And yet I'm not. You're not getting rid of me." Merlin thought about adding '_you couldn't last a day without me'_ but found he wanted to say as little as possible to Arthur in that moment. Sure he came to actually talk to him but he figured he could once he cooled off. Everything was still stuck fresh in his mind.

"Fine. Come for all I care. But you're not to talk to me, touch me, and you will do everything I say without talking back, understood?"

Merlin didn't answer. He just rode his horse along the path and let it fall back behind Arthur's until they reached the clearing they were going to set up camp for. It was more than a few hours ride and he spent most of that time glaring at Arthur's back trying to think of what he wanted to say to him and how. He was determined to fight for him and how he felt about him, right after he got done being so pissed at him.

Arthur could feel Merlin's glare the entire time they rode. He thought about turning back to yell at him to stop being such an idiot but didn't want to start an argument. He tried to think of things that would send Merlin home but thought it would just be admitting how hard it was for him to be there. So he decided he would stay silent. Let Merlin join him. Let Merlin pout the entire time. He would be the adult and handle the situation maturely like he said they would do. They would have to do it eventually if Merlin was to be his servant still. This was just pushing things a bit faster than he expected. Nothing he couldn't handle.

When they reached the clearing they both hoped off the horses and ignored each other. Arthur grabbed his crossbow off his horse and muttered, "Set up camp," before storming off into the woods. He figured hunting would get some of his aggression out. At least enough to calm down and talk to Merlin like the adult he was.

Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur left. Normally he would be accompanying him on his hunt. He would hold whatever it was he brought with him until Arthur saw an animal he was willing to aim for. Merlin would of course get yelled at for making too much noise or not being quick enough in giving him his weapon. Really he was glad he got to set up camp and not have to deal with it. He didn't think he could take that much continuous silence anyway.

* * *

After Merlin had set up the camp he thought about going after him but didn't really think he should start talking to Arthur when he had a crossbow in his hands. Not in the mood he was in.

Instead he decided to work on his magic. It was always something he enjoyed doing and he didn't have many opportunities to be so alone. He thought it was a good time to work on his concentration while he was still angry. He never knew when he'd need to use magic and he had to be prepared to in any mood. It didn't work out as well as he had hoped.

There had been some flowers growing near where he made camp and he had picked a bunch of them, taking the pedals off the top. He made them float in the air and reassemble them into a flower form in the air. It was hard given the fact that he had multiple objects to focus on floating and moving all at the same time. It was harder when he thought of Arthur and the pedals started to swirl together and fly into his face.

By the time Arthur returned to the camp night had fallen. He had been out for a long time chasing after his prey but getting nothing. He was too distracted by Merlin being with him to be able to aim correctly. He missed every shot he took, which was really bad for him. Usually he was much better. Apparently Merlin didn't even have to be at his side to bother him.

Right when Arthur was coming back Merlin had been finishing cooking up some soup he had brought to make. Merlin smirked when he saw Arthur hadn't come back with anything. "Catch anything?" Arthur glared at Merlin plopping himself on the ground across the fire. He knew full well. "That's alright. The lack of food will be good for you." Merlin patted his stomach as if it made his point, carefully keeping his eyes on the soup.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur started to take his armor off. It felt heavy from the long day of running in the woods in the sun.

"Oh that's right. I'm not supposed to speak. I'm not allowed."

"Would you stop acting like-"

"Oh no. I'm not allowed to talk to you. You can't talk to me."

"You're an idiot."

"Oh now I'm an idiot. How original coming from you."

"Is that why you came? Just to get into a fight with me?"

"How could I win a fight with you? You'll just order me to lose and I'll pop back into line, isn't that right?"

"What are you-"

"I'll just do whatever you say because I'm your little pet. You always decide what's best."

"I decide because you obviously aren't capable of-"

"Not capable! Of course! Why didn't I think of that? Oh, I guess it's because I'm an idiot."

"Are you done?"

"Are you ordering me to be done?"

"Merlin, I did what was best for both of us. It's not my fault you're so blind you can't see that."

"No you did what was best for you. To, I believe it was, protect your reputation. That sound about right?"

"You are just so…ungrateful. Do you know how I could treat you? Do you know how others treat their servants?"

"Are you admitting the fact that you only think of me as a servant? That you could nev-"

"I could order you to-"

"Go ahead!" Merlin had been itching to stand and that sent him over the edge. He popped up and cowered over Arthur. "Order me! See what good it'll do you! If I'm really just a servant then I'll just hop into place won't I?"

"I am your prince!" Arthur pushed himself to stand too. "You will show me some respect!"

"Like you show me?!"

"I will not take this from you. You are –" Arthur halted his yelling at the sound of a large cracking noise coming from the woods. He lifted his fingers at Merlin to tell him to be quiet but it didn't matter. A few seconds later and multiple cracking noises continued with the sounds of multiple pairs of feet trampling towards them.

Arthur dove for his sword, Merlin turned to find his. Before Merlin could reach it he felt the hard impact of a human body colliding with his side. He was pushed to the ground and turned to push off his attacker but found Arthur was already pealing him off his body. Without hesitation Arthur ran the sword through the attacker's side.

"Robbers." Arthur spat out before turning towards another runner. He had a sword out and Arthur continued to block his every blow.

Merlin watched the fight for a few seconds, making sure Arthur would be okay, before seeing another body come out of the woods. Merlin turned his gaze to that man and let his eyes flash gold as he pulled out a stick from the ground and held it around the man's ankles. He fell flat on his face and another attacker came from behind. Merlin again let his eyes flash gold as he moved the fallen man's legs to trip the next man.

"You could be helping you know!" Arthur yelled while dealing the final blows to the man he had been sword fighting with. He tried to ignore the fact that as he looked at Merlin he could have sworn he saw his naked legs. It was probably just a trick of the moonlight. "Don't just stand there!" Arthur ran over to meet the two attackers that had fallen.

Merlin groaned at Arthur's accusation. He longed for the day that he could shove it in Arthur's face that he saved his life so many times. Instead of arguing though he turned back around to his sword and pulled it from where it was on the horse. He turned to see Arthur slaying one of the men while simultaneously throwing a kick at the other. Merlin ran over to him but didn't see the man coming from behind his horse. All Merlin felt was being shoved from behind.

When he looked up he saw the man also attack Arthur from behind. He saw as the knife in the man's hands cut across Arthur's side as he turned to face him. The blade cut through his shirt and his skin as he did not have any armor left on. Merlin sent a blast of magic towards the man Arthur had originally been attacking as Arthur killed off the one who sliced him. Merlin pushed up off the ground and ran over to him as quick as he could. As he wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders to steady him from falling over he saw the man he pushed come at them. Without hesitation Merlin stuck out with his sword and landed a killing blow. He looked around and found no more men coming.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked as he twisted Arthur in his arms. Arthur gasped at the movement but didn't fall down.

"I'm fine. Are there any more?"

"No. Do you think you can ride?"

"Of course." Arthur took a step forward but found the pain in his side cause him to wobble.

"Right. Sit here and hold down on that." Arthur did as Merlin asked.

Merlin ran around quickly, putting out the fire and loading what he had taken off back onto the horses. It didn't take much time. They needed to get out of there before any more attackers came. They seemed to have come off the path so it looked like they were headed off trail. As soon as he was done he put Arthur up on his own horse and jumped on his own.

Arthur didn't say anything to go against what Merlin was doing. He knew they needed to get to safety before they could fix him up. It probably wasn't that bad. The man had only scratched him really. It didn't stop the blood from pouring out though. So he kept in his groans of pain and let Merlin lead them off trail.

Merlin stopped them when they reached another small clearing. This one was well hidden by trees and he looked ahead in all directions and saw no one. He took it up as safe and helped lower Arthur off his horse.

When Arthur was leaning up against a tree he took off their blankets and draped next to Arthur's side. Arthur looked up at him but didn't say anything. Merlin went back to the horses and got the water he had brought. He also grabbed the few medical supplies he brought. He always had some though he never expected he would need them.

"Take your shirt off." Merlin bent down next to Arthur on top of the blanket and started to put out the supplies in front of him. He didn't see Arthur moving to do what he said so he looked over at him. Arthur was staring at him like he was trying to solve a puzzle. Merlin gave him a questioning look but then a cold, distant glare came from Arthur.

"No. I'll be fine. It's just a scratch. Go start a fire." He kept his eyes forward, carefully showing no emotion.

Normally Merlin would yell at him for being an idiot and tell him he was not fine and that he needed Merlin to look at it but Arthur wasn't saying this out of that stupid pride of his. He was saying this for another reason. He only tensed up because Merlin told him to take his shirt off. Did he really think Merlin would try something like that? Merlin glared at him and got up to collect firewood. If he was going to be an idiot, fine. He could bleed to death then.

Destiny be damned because the prince was a brainless twit.

After the firewood was gathered Merlin set about starting the fire. He gathered the rocks he would use to start the flame and started to clash them together. Sparks would fly but nothing would spark. Again and again he would try but would fail. He looked over to Arthur who was still propped up on the tree staring out into nothing. Merlin tried again, harder and harder, and still nothing would come. He felt Arthur's eyes on him every time he looked away. Again he tried and still nothing. He threw the rocks down in frustration and stormed over to Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened at the unexpected move.

"Take off your shirt right now." Merlin was sick of this. He wasn't going to let the prince's ego get in his way. This was his job; taking care of Arthur. He was going to do it whether he wanted him to or not.

"I said no." Arthur replied glaring up at him, his hands still pressed against his side. He didn't want Merlin to see the wound. He couldn't really without a fire. The moon was bright but he believed he was in the shade enough so Merlin wouldn't notice how bad it was. In all honesty, he had worse. But he knew Merlin should probably have taken a peak.

"And I said right now." Merlin's tone took a deadly turn as he bent forward and challenged Arthur with his eyes. Arthur met his glare but said and did nothing. "Fine."

Merlin slid his hand up to his own neck and undid the knot on the scarf he had picked up before leaving. He then reached forward and ripped Arthur's hand off his body. Arthur pushed him away with his other hand but in the brawl he didn't notice as the sorcerer's eyes flashed gold in order to overpower him. Arthur did however notice the sudden lack of clothes on the man in front of him. He gasped at his own mind and Merlin grunted to himself. He had forgotten about that. He gripped the prince's arms tighter and pulled them behind him, managing to grab them both again and wrap them behind the small trunk of the tree he was leaning on. With the strength of the spell he managed to hold both of Arthur's arms with one hand and tie the scarf around both of them with the other. He pulled it tight enough to the point where he was comfortable believing Arthur couldn't pull out of it easily. He couldn't struggle much with his injury. He also quickly took off the spell he had done at the banquet so Arthur would no longer see him naked when he cast a spell.

"Merlin what are you doing?!" Arthur yelled out trying to pull on the tie that bound his wrist. He pulled but each pull would move the skin on his side making a pain ripple through him. He groaned and stopped struggling so much. He then tried to kick Merlin with his legs but Merlin sat on top of them.

"You won't take your shirt off? Fine. I'll do it for you." Merlin reached forward and grabbed the top of the dip in Arthur's shirt with both hands. With one strong pull the fabric ripped down until it flapped open. Merlin could finally see Arthur's chest gleaming in the moonlight and the blood that was splotching his side.

"Merlin! Get off me right now!" Arthur struggled with his bonds more, trying to push Merlin with his legs but then Merlin raised a hand and put it over his mouth. He stared up at him angry, confused, and slightly nervous.

"Don't talk." Merlin growled as he leaned over towards the water he had set down next to Arthur. He brought his hand down from Arthur's mouth in the process.

"You need-"

"Do I need to gag you?"

Arthur opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He was so aggravated by what Merlin was doing. Merlin should listen to him. Merlin should not be doing this to him. He was a prince! But there was also something about it Arthur liked that he just couldn't explain. Every time Merlin barked at him it sent a shiver down his spine. He wanted to see if it could happen again.

"Good." Merlin smiled devilishly at the boy tied down under him. If he hadn't done it purely for making sure he was okay then he might have been enjoying himself. Okay, that wasn't true. He originally was just going to make Arthur listen to reason but this way was much more fun. He never got to pin Arthur down like he always did him. He could see why he did it.

Merlin popped off the top to the water and poured some of it over the cut being careful not to hurt Arthur. Well more than he already was. He could feel Arthur glaring down at him but didn't show him how smug he felt. Instead he ignored Arthur altogether and concentrated on what he was doing. The cut really wasn't that bad but it still needed to be bandaged to prevent the bleeding and to prevent infection.

He continued to clean the wound delicately sliding his hands over the damaged area. Arthur was moving so much Merlin was sure he didn't know what to do. Merlin only let himself smirk a little as he realized what he had brought that could disinfect the cut.

"Stay." He ordered Arthur as he pushed off of Arthur's legs and made his way to the horse. Behind him he could hear Arthur's legs kicking out, no doubt trying to get out of it. "If you don't stop moving, I'll leave you like that all night." The noise stopped and Merlin fished out what he wanted, allowing himself to smile while Arthur couldn't see him. When he turned back any hint of a smile was gone from his face. He walked over and stood above Arthur hiding what he had behind his back. He fell down with his knees on either side of Arthur watching as Arthur watched him.

Arthur glared at Merlin the entire time. He had so much he wanted to yell and say but there was something about the way Merlin was acting that made him bite his tongue. Normally Merlin would whine and fight and Arthur would push back but really he knew he would always get the last say. Merlin seemed to be in charge this time. It wasn't like him. There was a dangerous glint in his eye that Arthur had never seen.

Merlin pulled out the bottle behind his back and popped off the top. He stared down at Arthur and kept eye contact with him as he took a swig straight from the bottle. He watched Arthur's eyes widen in recognition at the look of the bottle. Merlin swallowed down the whiskey and leaned down into Arthur's face.

"This may sting." Merlin kept Arthur's gaze as he tipped the bottle over the wound and let the alcohol run over it. He saw Arthur's eyes squint from the sting but he didn't say or do anything. "Good," Merlin said putting the top back on and tossing it to the side. He wasn't really sure what he was telling Arthur when he said that. He didn't tell him not to complain or anything but he was pleased he didn't. Which is why he said it. He wanted Arthur to know.

Merlin moved on wrapping the wound. He was careful to pull it tight without hurting him but yanked a bit to fasten it. He could hear Arthur's intake of breath at the sudden pain and Merlin ran his hand over the bandaged wound a few times. He ran it back and forth, up and down, trying to take the pain away. He could see Arthur relax into the touch and just as he was about to relax the entire way he pulled his hand back.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Arthur shook his head and Merlin leaned forwards keeping his hands on either side of his neck against the tree. "Are you lying?" Arthur shook his head again and Merlin put his hands on Arthur's shoulders. He ran them down his front across his skin, making sure not to touch his wounded side, and rested them on Arthur's hips tucked under his body. "Maybe I should search you. You do tend to lie to me. Don't you?" Arthur didn't say anything and Merlin could tell he was trying very hard not to show any emotion. Merlin leaned in further, his mouth close to Arthur's ear, smirking because he could tell how he was getting under Arthur's skin. "Maybe I should leave you tied up. Maybe you won't get into any more trouble." Merlin laughed a bit when he could visibly see Arthur shiver at his words. He leaned back and looked him dead in the eyes again. Arthur refused to look away. "I'd ask you what you want but I don't think even you know. Do you?" Merlin leaned in further so that Arthur's eyes went out of focus. He brought his lips so close to Arthur's that a simple pout would bring them together. "But I think you're tempted." Merlin smirked as the sent of the whiskey from his breath hit his nose. "Aren't you tempted?" Merlin leaned back and saw as Arthur's lips pursed and he smirked. "You can talk again."

"Untie me." Arthur kept his tone even but underneath he could feel his anger rising. He was not happy about taking orders from Merlin. Even if it was a little exciting.

"Only if you promise to behave." Merlin retraced his steps and led his hands back up to Arthur's shoulder. Arthur glared at him and pulled on the tie holding his wrists. Merlin tutted at him and said, "That's not behaving." He could have sworn he heard Arthur grit his teeth. "Do you promise to behave if I untie you?" Arthur glared a few more seconds before nodding his head curtly. "Use your words Arthur."

If Arthur could have killed with looks he would have Merlin dead on the ground by now. He was doing everything he could not to yell out at that moment. This was getting out of hand completely. It was ridiculous. "I'll behave." Arthur practically growled the words.

"Good." Merlin smirked again and bent forwards, running both hands down Arthur's arms in a sort of awkward hug. He found the knot he created with his scarf and undid it without needing to look. As soon as Arthur's wrists were free he pulled back and stood up quickly in one fluid motion. He then turned and went back to starting the fire.

Arthur whipped his hands to his front and rubbed his wrists as soon as Merlin left him. Not only was he mad at Merlin for doing that to him, he was mad at himself for liking it.

Merlin was able to start the fire and Arthur kept glaring from his place at the tree.

"You nearly got me killed back there."

"And yet I didn't." Merlin picked himself off the ground and walked over to the horses to see what they could eat that night now that their dinner was surrounded by dead robbers.

"We need to work on your fighting skills." Arthur crept closer to Merlin watching him poke about in the saddle bag.

"Yeah? And how are we-"Merlin turned around to face Arthur but couldn't finish his sentence as Arthur's body collided with his and brought him to the ground knocking the wind out of him.

The horse moved away from them as they rolled around on the ground. Arthur tried to push Merlin's wrists up to pin him but Merlin saw it coming. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist and pulled him back towards the fire rolling on top of him. Arthur swung up with his fist and collided with Merlin's side. Merlin lost his grip on Arthur and Arthur rolled him to be on top. He groaned a bit at the pull on his cut but ignored it. Merlin noticed and ripped a hand away from Arthur's pinning. He reached around as Arthur tried to re-grab his arm and pushed down on Arthur's cut. Arthur yelled out and Merlin easily rolled back on top. He quickly grabbed Arthur's wrists and pushed them down above his body. He pulled them straight so any retaliation would cause his side to hurt. He wrapped his legs down around and in between Arthur's legs pinning him to the ground. Arthur pushed up, grunted a bit at the pain, then let his weight drop back down. Again he tried but Merlin gripped him tighter and he let his weight drop again.

"Get off me Merlin!" Arthur yelled out trying to look over at how his legs were pinned.

"I thought I told you to behave." Arthur struggled again but couldn't move still. Merlin dug his nails into his wrists and he watched Arthur's face distort into a grimace.

"And I thought I told you not to touch me." Arthur's words came out between ragged breaths now that his body wasn't continuously fighting.

"The difference is, you want me to."

"I want you to get off me."

"You want me to get off on you."

"No I don't, I want you to get off me right now or I swear I'll have you hung when we get back!"

"Look at me." Merlin waited but Arthur kept his eyes away. "Look at me!" He yelled and Arthur finally looked at him. "I don't know what this is, but it's not something I'm willing to give up. Tell me you don't feel it. Look me in the eyes and tell me. If you can do that, I'll let it be. I won't bother you again and I'll keep my feelings to myself." Arthur looked like he was about to say something but Merlin cut him off. "But if you can't, know I won't leave this alone. You love the things I do to you. You love it that I make you feel this way. You love me for it. You love me. Look me in the eyes and tell me otherwise."

Arthur stared at Merlin for a few more moments trying to clear his head, opening and closing his mouth multiple times. "That doesn't mean-"

"Say it."

"I can't-"

"Say! It." Merlin dug his fingers into Arthur's wrists again at each word and leaned down further keeping his eyes on him.

Arthur struggled a bit again but the pull in his side made him stop. "Fine!" Arthur finally managed to break eye contact with him only to bring his gaze back. "_Mer_lin." He slumped back down on the ground sighing before he spoke. "God, of course I love it. I love everything you do to me. I love the way you make me feel. Of course I love you, but-"

Arthur couldn't finish his sentence because Merlin crashed his lips down onto his. It didn't matter what else he had to say. Arthur finally admitted how he felt and Merlin wasn't going to let him make up some lame excuse to go with it. He was going to reinforce every feeling he'd ever had. He was going to make Arthur remember just how much he wanted this.

* * *

**AN: **I think I've teased you guys long enough right? Next chapter coming soon ;)  
haha. Coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Not beta-ed

* * *

Arthur gasped when Merlin crushed his mouth on top of his and he tasted whiskey. He tried to push his body up but was still clearly pinned by Merlin's over his. With every push he could feel Merlin pushing him down further. He meant to tell Merlin to stop what he was doing and get off of him again but it all came out as mumbles as Merlin moved his lips on his.

Through his mumbles Arthur found himself moving his lips back. As soon as he allowed his bottom lip to slip forward in between Merlin's he felt the pinch of Merlin's teeth latching onto it.

"_Mer_lin, you need-" Arthur's lame protest was cut off by a growl from Merlin, who dug his nails into Arthur's wrists and pressed his thighs down harder at the same time. Arthur gave an embarrassing yelp as he arched his back up off the ground pushing into Merlin's chest.

Merlin smiled as he reclaimed Arthur's lips with his own. He let the pressure off of Arthur's wrists and thighs but moved his body down to lay over his completely. His chest pressed Arthur back to the ground and he made sure to lean to the side that didn't have the wound. When Merlin brought their bodies together Arthur finally gave in completely and pressed his lips back against his. Merlin kept his pace hard and fast, smashing his lips over Arthur's continuously sucking out his bottom lip. Arthur was making breathy noises every time he pulled away.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's bottom lip between his teeth and ran his tongue over the smooth inside while still in his mouth. He felt Arthur's body curl under him and he felt Arthur's hands bending, grabbing at thin air. So he moved his fingers back around and up Arthur's palms slipping them between his fingers. He pulled down on Arthur's hands, so his elbows bent, and felt Arthur's fingers dig into the back of his hand.

Merlin moaned a bit at the grip and slid his body up to press his length against Arthur's hips. As he did so he could feel Arthur buck up into him pressing his own hardness into his hips. Merlin grinned against his kisses again and moved his soar lips down to Arthur's jaw tracing a path down to the middle of his neck.

Arthur was going to tell Merlin to stop again, now that he had his mouth free, but was cut off when he felt a sudden pain from his pulse point. He gasped as Merlin's teeth pulled his skin up and as he started to suck down hard. The pain quickly turned into pleasure and Arthur's gasp turned into a small moan. The cold night air was long forgotten as his skin tingled warmer and warmer under Merlin's body.

Merlin swept his tongue over the bitten area and licked a line up to the bottom of Arthur's ear. He felt Arthur's fingers dig deeper into his hands and Arthur rocked his hips forward as they dug even deeper still. How did Arthur ever think he could live without this? Merlin laughed against Arthur's ear before grabbing his lobe in his mouth and pulling at his with his teeth.

"Mer-"

"Eh!" Merlin gripped his hands tighter and moved his mouth directly over Arthur's ear. "No talking," he whispered before biting down on his lobe again.

"But-" Merlin pushed off the ground to hover over Arthur's face. He glared at him until Arthur's mouth closed. Merlin smirked a bit at the sight of the prince's swollen, red lips, surrounded by his flushed face, slamming into a small frown. He looked positively adorable.

"Look at you," Merlin whispered out running his tongue against Arthur's bright red bottom lip. The prince opened his mouth and leaned up to grab Merlin's but Merlin pulled back too far too fast. "Listening to me. Being such a good pet."

Merlin could tell Arthur wanted to yell at him for saying that. He could tell he wanted to say anything, so before he got the chance he stuck his tongue back in Arthur's mouth and fought the other boy's tongue back. Arthur kept trying to fight back into Merlin's mouth but Merlin wouldn't allow it. Merlin couldn't remember feeling so turned on before. All because Arthur was doing what he was saying.

After Merlin's tongue grew tired, he decided to bite his way down the other side of Arthur's neck to give him another bruise to explain. He scooted down on Arthur in order to reach the spot that connected Arthur's shoulder and neck. In doing so, he found it would be easier to support himself if he had one of his hands. He released Arthur's hand and flicked it back, putting his down on the grass beside Arthur's body. Just as he was about to sink his teeth back into Arthur's skin he felt Arthur's free hand start to push on his shoulder. It was a meager attempt at trying to push him off. He easily grabbed the hand and flipped it under his arm and put Arthur's arm across his lower back. Arthur started to slide his arm back off Merlin's body and Merlin grabbed it again and put it in the same place adding a growl as he did so. While still holding Arthur's arm against himself he bit down surprisingly hard causing Arthur to grab onto the shirt on his back out of pain and surprise. When he was sure Arthur wouldn't try to move again he let go of Arthur's arm and moved his own to the ground, running his hands through the cool grass before gripping down and giving him another surprising chomp.

Merlin let go of his other hand and Arthur automatically moved that arm to Merlin's back without needing to be told. Merlin groaned at the submission and found his hips rocking forward slowly as his need grew. It was futile though. With the way he was positioned against Arthur, his hips only met the ground.

Merlin rewarded Arthur's action by rolling his teeth against his skin and smacking his lips off with a pop. He felt Arthur grip down tighter, sending waves of pressure through his back, and wiggle his hips underneath him trying to get some friction. Merlin smiled again because Arthur wasn't getting what he wanted. Then Merlin latched his teeth back down into the same spot making Arthur squirm all the more.

Arthur looked up at the sky and the trees above him trying to hold in a groan. This was not what was supposed to be happening. He wasn't supposed to be allowing this to happen. He was the one that was supposed to be making Merlin do things. But how could he think when Merlin kept biting him like that? It was easier not to think and just let Merlin tell him what to do.

He could hear himself start to pant as Merlin's mouth moved down his collarbone and to his bare chest. It was getting too hard to think. Everything was hot. Especially Merlin's mouth moving down and over his nipple. Every time his tongue lashed out across the sensitive spot Arthur would squirm underneath, pushing his hips up to try and make contact but Merlin was purposefully tilted so contact would not me made.

Arthur slid his hands down Merlin's side and tried to push and pull his hips to lay on top of his. Merlin pushed off from his hands allowing Arthur to move his hips over but not leaning back down to let their hips touch. He hovered over, keeping his mouth moving down to bite on the fleshy parts of his stomach. Arthur grunted as he tried to pull Merlin's hips down and Merlin just pulled back farther. The only part of Merlin that was touching him was the very tip of the erect fabric of his trousers. It was a horrible tease that Arthur couldn't make stop. No matter how much he pulled Merlin wouldn't budge. A massive heat was pooling where Merlin touched him and Merlin just chuckled at him. That delightful chuckle that he made when making fun of Arthur.

"Merlin," Arthur growled trying to pull him down more. Merlin took a bigger bite out of his stomach and slid his tongue up the middle of Arthur's body drawing it up his neck and under his chin. He pulled back and looked at Arthur with a smile as Arthur's hands clutched at his hips. The more he teased him the harder his clutches were. It seemed he was very impatient.

"Shush pet." Merlin dropped his head down and grabbed Arthur's lips again with his own. As he moved against him he could feel Arthur's hands shifting down and back on his body. He felt his shirt ruffle as cool hands slipped underneath and gripped the bare flesh of his lower back. Merlin found himself weak at the contact and his back dipped. Their aching erections slid up against each other and he groaned loud against Arthur's mouth.

Arthur smiled against Merlin's lips as he dug his nails into the small of his back. Merlin groaned again, slipping his tongue forwards and running it across Arthur's lips. Arthur opened his mouth, letting in Merlin's tongue, as he dug his fingers deep in and pulled his fingers outward on Merlin's body. Merlin's back curved down again and Arthur moaned as the action cause Merlin's hips to rut into his.

Merlin knew exactly what Arthur was doing and thought he should put a stop to it before it worked. He just didn't want to put a stop to it altogether, this was what he wanted after all. Instead he moved his hands along the grass and tucked them under Arthur's sides. He gave a small pull to let Arthur know that he wanted him to sit up.

Arthur pulled himself up using Merlin's body and continued to roll Merlin's lips through his teeth. Merlin's hands moved around Arthur's side until they were flat against the skin exposed on his chest. Arthur couldn't do much else at this angle other than keep kissing Merlin and hold onto him to keep himself up. He was still trapped under Merlin's legs.

Merlin slid his rough hands against Arthur's skin sliding them up and around his shoulders. Keeping his hands under Arthur's shirt, he dragged them down Arthur's arms. He felt Arthur release his body as he flung his arms back and Merlin pushed the rest of what was left of his shirt off. When the shirt fell to the forest floor Arthur's hands flung forwards again and pulled at Merlin's shirt. Merlin shook his head against Arthur's lips and Arthur pulled up on the shirt harder.

"Did you want something pet?" Merlin raggedly whispered out with a smile. Arthur growled back at him and Merlin grabbed his lip between his teeth, biting down a bit too hard, enough for a small amount of pain, before releasing it and sitting back on Arthur's thighs. "You're needy today." Arthur groaned and fell back down onto the grass, letting his hands fall from the grip on Merlin's shirt, in a dramatic slump. "Maybe you need to calm down a bit." Merlin smirked down at Arthur as he ran his fingertips up and around Arthur's chest, clipping his nipples with his nails, and leading them back down to his stomach. He traced his fingertips along the line of Arthur's trousers, allowing his nails to tickle the skin near the waistband. "Or-" He quickly gripped the hem of the trousers and pulled them down. In the position he was in they only came down to the bottom of Arthur's hips but it was enough to show the hard bulge in Arthur's tights. "Maybe not." Merlin ran his fingers back up Arthur's thighs, over his tights, until he reached skin again. He smirked as Arthur tilted up his hips, trying to get him to move his hand over to his obvious erection. But Merlin refused.

Arthur lifted his hands off the ground and ran them through his hair in frustration. He needed him so badly. Merlin was just torturing him. "Merlin please-"

"Please what Arthur?" Merlin ran his hands down on either side of Arthur's throbbing member, pressing down as he bent forward and started to tease Arthur by running his tongue along the line of his trousers. He slid the tip of his tongue against the rough fabric of the waistline while swiping one way and tucked his tongue under the fabric when swiping the other.

"Merlin," Arthur growled out, trying to buck his hips. Trying but failing because Merlin's hands were stopping him. He only needed his mouth a few more inches down.

Merlin bent down further and mouthed Arthur's erection through his tights. Arthur groaned at the heat passing through the fabric and growled when Merlin pulled away. Without a second thought he grabbed Merlin's arm and twisted it, causing him to fall to the side. He rolled over on top of him and pressed his hardness down into Merlin's hips, rocking it back and forth as he found Merlin's mouth and started to attack. Arthur's hands curled in the grass bellow and ground his hips harder into Merlin. As the pleasure finally started to spread through his body at the feeling of rutting against Merlin beneath him, he felt Merlin's hands push against his shoulder.

Merlin pushed up against Arthur glaring up at him. He hadn't returned his kisses and he hadn't moved as Arthur did. He pushed until Arthur pulled his mouth from his and looked down at him. "I didn't say you could do that."

"Well I think," Arthur brought a hand from the ground and brought it between their bodies, running it across Merlin until he reached the strong, hard length of his erection. "You like it."

Merlin glared up at Arthur and made himself not move as Arthur palmed him. Arthur tried to move faster but Merlin still didn't move. He just laid there. Arthur leaned forward and tried kissing him but he didn't move his lips back.

Arthur groaned in frustration against Merlin's mouth as he sat up and looked at him. Merlin was giving him an indifferent look that drove him crazy. He obviously wasn't going to get anything from him now. He actually wasn't supposed to get anything from him at all. This was not how this trip was meant to go. He pushed up off of Merlin and stood, fixing his pants as he did.

Merlin rolled off the ground and stood too. Arthur was picking his ripped shirt up off the ground, dusting it off, and walking over to the tree he had been tied to. Merlin smirked at his back. This was just another temper tantrum. As soon as Arthur let him have what he wanted, then Arthur would get what he wanted too. He just had to let him.

Merlin walked behind Arthur and wrapped both arms around his waist, pulling him back. His erection ran against Arthur's arse and he pressed his warmth into him harder. He latched his teeth down near Arthur's neck on his shoulder and sucked down hard. Arthur moaned quietly and gripped the shirt between his hands pulling it apart more.

"I didn't say you could get up either." Merlin moved his hands up Arthur's front pulling him closer by his chest. Arthur let himself be pulled back and squirmed under Merlin's touch. His squirming made his body rub back against Merlin's erection and so Merlin bit down even harder, causing him to move more.

Merlin stepped back only enough to turn Arthur around and pin him back against the tree. He slid his hands down to Arthur's waist and held him back as he smashed his lips down. He pulled at Arthur's lips with his own, jumping from top to bottom, pulling each out slow before letting them pop back into place. He was glad Arthur was returning his kiss wrapping his hands in the front of Merlin's shirt. Merlin could feel the warmth of Arthur's bare chest under him and he wanted to feel it on his own skin. He pulled back enough and started to take off his shirt which Arthur gladly helped with.

Arthur ripped it off of him and tossed it behind them before grabbing onto Merlin's back and bringing him snug against his front. Merlin curved into him and started to move his hips slowly against Arthur's and moaned as he did so. Every time he pushed up, Arthur's nails would dig hard into his back and every time he brought his hips back down, the nails would draw a crude line down his naked skin. Every thrust was a start and stop of pleasure and pain. Arthur soon ran out of back to grip onto and cupped Merlin's arse instead, biting in his nails with every thrust, pulling him into him harder.

Merlin grounded down into Arthur's hips again but realized he was probably scraping his bare back against the rough bark of the tree. He pulled Arthur back from the tree and turned him towards the blanket, still on the ground next to them. He lowered him down slowly, pushing away the medical supplies to make room.

Arthur gripped around Merlin's waist as he was lowered to the ground still kissing the man above him. He was glad to feel the soft blanket greeting his back. He only just realized it was soar. It didn't matter though. The only thing that mattered was Merlin at that moment. He ran a hand from Merlin's waist up the curve of his back to the back of his neck, pulling gently on the bottom of his hair. Merlin groaned and Arthur did it again.

Merlin pushed up off Arthur quickly and started to pull down Arthur's trousers without permission. He pulled them down all the way, running into Arthur's boots as he did. He grunted as he quickly undid the ties and slipped them off his feet, throwing the trousers to the side as well. While he was at it he also grabbed the waist line of Arthur's tights and pulled them down too.

Arthur finally lay naked in front of him and he stared. He stared as his skin glowed in the light of the moon and of the fire. The light danced around his muscles and shone against his flustered cheeks. He stared at Arthur's mouth making continuous pants and small whimpers. He stared at the throbbing, hard erection bouncing off his prince's stomach. He stared at the man he hadn't seen this bare and excited in far too long.

Arthur moaned as Merlin' body came back over his naked one. The rough fabric of Merlin's trousers rubbed against his erection and he wanted more. It felt odd that Merlin was so clothed in comparison to him and he wanted to change that but he knew Merlin would stop again if he tried to do anything without his permission. And he didn't want to stop.

Arthur ran his hands down Merlin's back towards the hem line of his trousers but his hands were pulled back up as Merlin's body slid down his. He felt Merlin's hot mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses down his front, nipping at the soft parts of his stomach and ending at the base of his erection. He looked down to see Merlin looking up at him with hooded eyes biting down on a spot right next to his hipbone. Arthur bit down on his lip at the sight and a whine escaped his lips from behind his teeth.

"So pet," Merlin licked a line from the base to the head of Arthur's member, smirking when he felt Arthur's fingers dig into him and saw his head fall back to the ground. "Have you figured out what you wanted?" He quickly swirled his tongue Arthur's head and Arthur's hips bucked forward trying to push into his mouth. Merlin moved his face back from the motion and Arthur groaned in protest.

"Merlin," Arthur groaned trying to pull him back down to him.

"What do you want pet?" Merlin whispered from his crouched position hovering above him.

Arthur looked back up at him and stopped clutching down onto Merlin's shoulders. Merlin had to of known the answer. He just wanted to hear him say it. He knew he had been trying so hard not to. He looked over Merlin's face before taking in a deep breath and answering, "You."

Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur as he lowered his head down and wrapped Arthur's dick around his lips. Arthur hissed as Merlin pushed down further, squeezing his lips tight around Arthur's pulsing member. Merlin swung his tongue around in a slow circle, bouncing Arthur's head to the roof of his mouth. He felt Arthur grip tighter onto his shoulders and lowered his head down further, pressing the top of Arthur's dick against the ridges of his mouth. Arthur groaned as Merlin pulled back up causing him to feel the same rough texture again.

Merlin sucked harder and bobbed his head faster trying to get Arthur to moan in the same way again. It was working. Soon Merlin couldn't keep up with himself and had to reach a hand over to hold Arthur's member in place. He stroked with his hand in pace with his head and Arthur's groans turned into a gasp. Merlin' gripped onto Arthur's bare thigh with his other hand and squeezed him tight. It was hard not to moan himself from the sounds Arthur was making.

Arthur was digging his nails into Merlin, trying not to buck his hips and cause his member to hit the back of his throat. He had to shut his eyes to everything as the pleasure overloaded and the heat spread from his groin throughout his body. His mouth hung open making noises he didn't care about anymore. They were alone. He could be as loud as he wanted. So he was.

Merlin slowed down his pace as he felt Arthur's fingers dig in with a bit more force than he meant and as Arthur gave a small, scratchy yell. He didn't want the fun to be over with yet. Not for Arthur anyway. He still had plans for himself. He could feel his erection fight against his trousers every time Arthur made a noise or rocked his hips.

Merlin's lips slid easily up and down Arthur at a languid pace. In a final move he slid down as far as he could, without causing his gag reflex to activate, and pulled back up. He slid his tongue back and ran the bottom of it around the top of Arthur's head, flicking it back. Arthur's fast, panting moans soon turned into continuous silent whimpers. Merlin dragged his head back and let Arthur go with a pop before pouncing back up on him and mushing his lips against Arthur's. They were tired from the work they just did so he lazily moved his lips against Arthur, letting him do the work.

Arthur groaned and wrapped Merlin' tighter in him as he felt the heat of Merlin's erection press up against his now throbbing wet one. It seemed he wasn't playing hard to get anymore and Arthur enjoyed that fact. He ran his hips up against Merlin and was pleased when Merlin ground down into him. Arthur kept up his slow kissing as his hips kept pushing up into Merlin and as Merlin pushed down into him.

Merlin felt their pace was too slow for his untouched need and tried to speed it up. He realized it would be much better for him if some of the layers he was wearing disappeared. Actually if all of them disappeared.

Merlin rolled off Arthur and landed on the ground to the side. He quickly bent his leg and started to kick off his boots as Arthur rolled on his side to see what he was doing. With his boots removed, Arthur started to untie Merlin's trousers hastily and tugged them off. Merlin pushed down his tights right after and pulled Arthur back on top of him without pause. He groaned as all of Arthur's flesh touched all of his. He started to kiss Arthur harder, digging his hands into the blonde's hair and pulling him down.

Arthur wobbled a bit before setting his hands against the ground. He then started to thrust into Merlin, rolling his hips down into him. He groaned against Merlin's mouth when the hardness between them touched and the heat grew even more. Soon he felt Merlin's hands running down his back and curving around his arse.

Merlin slid his hands around Arthur's arse and worked a hand down to find Arthur's entrance. He was in charge this night and he was going to get what he wanted. He was pretty sure Arthur was too far gone to care. Sure enough Arthur didn't bat his hand away and didn't protest when Merlin kicked one of his legs out to spread his thighs.

Merlin ran a finger down Arthur until he found the closed hole. He worked his tongue into Arthur's mouth to distract him as he gently massaged around the area. He could feel Arthur stiffen on top of him but he didn't push him away so he continued.

Arthur made himself relax as Merlin gently rubbed the pad of his finger around his entrance. He had an idea of what Merlin wanted from him and he was surprised to find he would be okay with it. It was the least he could do. He had been so awful to him lately and he had teased him so much, Merlin deserved something. He wanted to show him that he really did want Merlin as much as he did.

Arthur snuck a hand around to the hand Merlin was not currently using and slid it up to their faces. Arthur pulled his mouth away, glancing quickly at Merlin's questioning gaze, before opening his mouth and sliding in Merlin's first three fingers. He sucked them in around his lips and slid his tongue down them all poking it between the first two as he brought his head back. On the way back down he poked his tongue between the other two before rounding them all back together with a swirl.

Merlin stopped moving his hand on Arthur's arse as he found his attention distracted by the tongue of his prince. It was devilish how he stared at him with those half closed eyes as he slid his tongue around and over Merlin's digits. Merlin relaxed his fingers and Arthur started to ripple his tongue against them all, letting them bounce inside his mouth.

Arthur bit down playfully on all three fingers before sliding his lips back down and pulling away with a pop. He then led Merlin's newly lubricated hand back down his body and let it fall against his lower back. His nerves started as he felt Merlin move his hand lower and press a wet finger against his hole, making slow circles around it. Arthur tried to relax but couldn't find it easy when he was staring in Merlin's eyes. He lowered his head down and started to slowly kiss Merlin yet again, allowing him to press against him without interruption.

Merlin smiled against Arthur's mouth, glad he was getting what he wanted for once. He made soothing circles with his lubricated finger before deciding Arthur was as prepared as he was ever going to be. He gently started to push his index finger into Arthur, slowly and as carefully as possible until it slid into a tight ring of muscle. He could feel Arthur tense on top of him and waited for Arthur to do something.

Arthur felt strange at the intrusion of his body. He had been mentally preparing himself but it was still not something he felt comfortable about. It felt odd. But it didn't hurt so he took a deep breath and resumed slowly kissing Merlin.

When Merlin felt Arthur move against his lips he slid his finger in further, past the first knuckle. He slowly pushed in more and stopped when Arthur stopped kissing him. He felt Arthur pull away and was going to ask if he needed to stop, but just as he opened his eyes he saw Arthur tilt his head down to his neck and start to suck down there. Content, Merlin pushing in further, slowly, as far as he could go. He stopped, waiting for Arthur to adjust.

Arthur knew what was going on but his body didn't seem to. It seemed like it wanted to fight Merlin's finger out of it. It still didn't hurt but it wasn't exactly something he would recommend. He closed his eyes and tried and calm his body down. When Merlin's finger doing nothing started to bother him, he nipped down on Merlin's neck and Merlin started to move.

Merlin pulled the finger out slightly before gently running it back in. He knew from personal experience how weird the sensation can be and how the body tends to overload. To help as best he could he rutted his hips against Arthur's as he moved his finger around faster. Arthur bit down harder on his neck but Merlin knew it wasn't out of pain.

Merlin started to slide his middle finger into place next to his pointer, waiting for Arthur to object. When he didn't Merlin slid out his index finger to the tip and started pushing with the two together. Muscles gave in and both of Merlin's fingers entered Arthur's body.

Arthur hissed at the burn and bit down onto Merlin's neck hard as he paused. This was not so much uncomfortable as much as painful. Arthur tried to calm himself but he felt his body pulling away from Merlin. He pushed it back down but hissed again when he felt the intrusion. He needed a distraction if he was going to continue. Arthur started sucking down hard on Merlin's shoulder, bobbing his head and grinding his teeth into him.

Merlin took Arthur's semi-painful bite as permission to continue. He pushed up slowly, trying to be as painless as possible. He knew he just had to reach that special spot of nerves and Arthur' wouldn't have to think about the pain. He pushed up as much as he could as Arthur continued to bite down on him. He could feel Arthur's body twitching and try to object to his fingers but he wasn't going to have it. He pushed out, curling his knuckles, and slid his fingers down until he felt a slight bump and heard Arthur gasp. He found it.

Arthur moaned as Merlin continued to graze over that place within his body. Each swipe made sparks of desire run through him and made the experience more acceptable. Soon his body was no longer objecting to the fingers and he found himself pushing down into Merlin's hand instead of out. He rested his head against Merlin and let the pleasurable sensation wrap over him.

Merlin started to stretch out his fingers, passing them over his newfound pleasure spot on Arthur each time. He knew Arthur was feeling pain but with every pain came a moment of pleasure. After he felt he had stretched Arthur well enough, he pushed up his third finger and held it by him. He quickly slid the first two fingers out to the tip and gently pushed all three in together. Another groan of pain escaped Arthur's lips at the bigger intrusion. He bit down his teeth and grabbed at the blanket underneath them tighter.

As Merlin pushed into him further he couldn't help but pass over his bundle of nerves and Arthur let his jaw loosen as he sighed out in pleasure. Merlin pulled back his fingers and pushed them in again, glad to see Arthur was enjoying it rather than fighting it. He pulled his fingers back and pushed them in further. Again. Faster. Arthur groaned every time and Merlin smiled as he rocked his hips into him.

Arthur moaned at every motion as his erection rubbed against Merlin's and Merlin's fingers rubbed against his prostate. Everything was blurring out and all he could feel were the tingles going through his body. He needed more. He needed Merlin.

"Merlin," He moaned out as Merlin moved faster. "Merlin stop."

Merlin stopped rocking his hips forward and pulled his hand out of Arthur abruptly. Arthur gasped at the sudden emptiness he felt but knew that would soon be remedied.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked with worry. He thought Arthur had been doing good. He seemed to be enjoying it. Did he do something bad?

"Nothing," Arthur gasped as he pushed up and looked down at Merlin, his gaze full of lust at the need he felt. "More." Arthur plainly said as he quickly bent down and grabbed Merlin's erection in his hands. He knew he had to work fast while he was still open and so without warning he wrapped Merlin into his mouth and started to bob away, twirling his tongue over as much of him as he could.

Merlin rocked of the ground at the sudden heat the came over him. He moaned as Arthur quickly moved his head up and down, rutting against the top of Merlin's head with every move. He could feel his tongue roughly sweeping against his skin. When he peeked down he could see Arthur pop his lips from Merlin as he stuck his tongue from his mouth and repeated the process down to the base of Merlin's aching erection. Merlin wanted nothing more than for him to hurry so he could be inside of him.

Arthur pulled away fast, as soon as he believed he had Merlin prepared enough. He jumped down to Merlin's side and rolled over. Merlin quickly followed suite and found himself directly over Arthur's hole. He looked up once at Arthur but Arthur was already reaching down to help guide him in.

Arthur could feel the heat of Merlin's head against his stretched entrance. He wasn't dumb. He knew that three fingers would not be the same as the hardness of Merlin's erection. He wanted more though so he gently pushed against him until Merlin started to push back.

With small resistance Merlin felt his head pop into Arthur, squeezed in the ring of tight muscles. He groaned and gripped tight into Arthur's leg, trying very hard not to thrust into him already. He knew it would take some getting used to. All he could feel at the moment though was an immense amount of pleasure and anticipation.

Arthur groaned and gripped onto Merlin's erection tighter, making sure he wouldn't push in further. He tried to control his breathing as he allowed his body to relax against Merlin. It didn't seem to be relaxing fully but it relaxed enough and he wanted to feel that pleasure again. He slowly moved his hips on Merlin and wiggled down further onto his dick.

"Fuck." Merlin couldn't stop the crude word from escaping his lips as he felt Arthur encompass his cock in a tight, warm embrace. The farther Arthur slid down on him the harder it was not to push him to go faster. Merlin dug his nails down into Arthur's skin using his other hand to pull at his own hair to keep him grounded. Soon Arthur covered all of Merlin and waited.

Arthur took moment to try and accept that Merlin was inside of him and that he should relax into it. It was very hard though. He could feel Merlin pinching his leg harder and he relaxed a bit at that. He reached over with the hand he had kept on Merlin's hips and placed it over Merlin's hand, bringing it over to his own throbbing erection. He put Merlin's hands on his hardness and moaned as Merlin gripped it tight and moved his hand up and down.

Merlin was glad to distract Arthur if that meant he could move soon. He moved his hand faster and faster on Arthur until he heard him grunt out, "Go." So Merlin slowly pulled his hips back and slowly pushed them forward again. He groaned at the ecstasy it made him feel as every part of his body started to tingle and churn.

Again Merlin pulled back and thrust into Arthur. He kept his hand on Arthur's member but didn't move it anymore. He was too distracted with his own movements. He pulled back again and thrust forward again and again, gaining speed each time. Soon he let go of Arthur' erection and grabbed onto his waist as he pushed forward again and again and again.

Arthur groaned at the movements speeding up inside him. It was overwhelming but not in a bad way. He felt Merlin pound into him and grab his waist and he had to grab the blanket in front of him. Then he felt the small bite at his shoulder and groaned because the angle Merlin needed to bite him made Merlin hit directly in the right spot of his prostate.

Merlin bit down harder at the groan and pounded in faster. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Arthur was too warm, too tight. He was so perfect. He thrust in fast and faster making sure to make Arthur moan for him every time.

Merlin reached forward blindly and grabbed Arthur's hand from the blanket. He brought it down to Arthur's groin and growled out, "Touch yourself."

Arthur didn't question Merlin and did as he said. The result was overpowering. There was not one uncomfortable lingering feeling. All there was, was Merlin and the heat that was consuming them both. He started to whine and moan as he felt the clutching of his muscles and the heat pooling in his stomach. He bobbed his hand faster, twisting it around his head, making the heat grow.

Merlin heard Arthur's continuous moaning and knew he was just as close as he was. Merlin knew with those noises that he wouldn't be able to help himself. He didn't slow though. He pulled his teeth from Arthur and brought his lips to his ear.

"That's right pet," Merlin whispered gruffly as his pounding bobbed Arthur's body to his mouth. "Cum for me."

Arthur groaned at Merlin's words and didn't stand a chance at lasting any longer. His muscles gave one last clench before spasming and bringing the heat throughout him. He yelped as the wave of pleasure rippled through him and as Merlin continued to move through him, riding him out, as he slowed the movement of his hands, running over the sticky residue of his orgasm.

Merlin couldn't stand it after Arthur's body tightened around him. Right after Arthur came he felt himself lose it as his toes curled and his body released. He gasped into Arthur's ear as his body shook and he gave a final thrust hard into him. Inside of Arthur, he came. He slowly rocked his hips as he felt wave after wave of pleasure roll through him.

When both were spent Arthur turned his face and met Merlin in a sloppy backwards kiss. Merlin was the first to pull away as he laid back and tried to catch his breath. He felt Arthur pull off of him until he felt the complete loss of warmth and he was left to the night air.

Arthur sighed at the emptiness he now felt. He rolled over onto his back and felt Merlin roll next to him on his side. He looked over at him and smiled when he saw the top of his raven black hair as he rested his head on his chest. Arthur reached over and started to pet the top of it as he held onto Merlin's back. Merlin laid a hand on his chest and made lazy circles with his fingertips. Both took a few more moments to catch their breath and feel the after-effects of their time together as they petted each other's bodies.

"Arthur?" Merlin called softly from the boy's chest.

"Yes Merlin?" Arthur asked looking up at the night sky and admiring the stars he could see through the trees in his passion caused high.

"I love you too."

Arthur smiled down at the boy on his chest before sliding the hand down from Merlin's hair and tucking it under his chin. Merlin looked up at him and Arthur pulled him up for a slow, evocative kiss.

* * *

**AN: **I'm soooooo sorry for the late update. I just started up college again and I've been a little bit overloaded. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, I hope this weekend at the latest. But I can't promise. Just kick my ass if you get impatient.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **not beta-ed yet. Fluff.

* * *

Merlin woke up with a bit of a chill. He curled up tighter under the blanket inching closer to the other body radiating heat next to him. He sighed out loud when every part of his bare flesh came into contact with Arthur's skin. He was glad he grabbed the blanket from their things before they fell asleep. The fire had been going out and it had only been getting colder.

"Morning," Arthur's groggy voice reached Merlin's ears as he felt Arthur's hands wrap him up closer.

"Morning," Merlin grumbled back as he rubbed his face against Arthur's chest. Arthur bumped his chest up a bit and Merlin looked up enough for him to grab Merlin's lips with his own. They kissed lazily in the dim morning light, moving closer to keep from the chill of the air.

Merlin pulled away to smile at Arthur's behavior. The idea that this wouldn't last nagged at him but he couldn't listen to that part of himself. Arthur had admitted how he felt. He had let Merlin take him completely. He was going to enjoy that.

"What?" Arthur asked at Merlin's goofy smile. He couldn't help smiling back. Merlin's smiles were always contagious. He felt Merlin bring a hand up and a finger landed on his neck.

"That bruise is going to be there for a few days." Merlin said laughing as he said it. He was pointing to one of the multiple marks dotting Arthur's skin.

"What?!" Arthur jumped up a bit, removing his arms from Merlin, and bringing his hand up to the spot on his neck. It only made Merlin laugh more. "_Mer_lin." Arthur growled pushing Merlin off his side and towards the ground. It didn't make him stop laughing.

"What?" Merlin asked with mock innocence, pushing up onto his side and resting his head on his elbow facing Arthur. "It's not like you didn't like it."

Arthur fell back onto the blanket under them with a dramatic huff, glad to feel no pain coming from his side. The cut was doing better than he expected. "How am I supposed to explain this?" He pointed to his neck and glared at Merlin. Merlin only smiled down at him bringing his head to rest on his hand.

"You can't." Merlin shrugged earning him another punch from Arthur. He laughed at him again and rolled back over to face him again. "I guess we'll just have to stay out here till they go away. Your father did say to stay out a few days."

Arthur looked over at Merlin with his eyes squinting trying to decide if there was an alternative meaning to Merlin's suggestion. Merlin's smirk only promoted the idea.

"He did. Didn't he?" Arthur glared quickly at Merlin before pouncing up and tackling Merlin fully to the ground, pushing his body fully on top of him. He smiled at the rush he felt when his morning wood finally came into contact with Merlin's. It had been all he was thinking about. "I guess that means I'll have time to get you back."

Merlin smiled at Arthur's smile and rocked his hips slightly up trying to see what Arthur would do. He didn't miss Arthur's eyes fluttering from the motion and it only made him smile more. "Wouldn't that be breaking your rules?" Merlin asked with a bit of mischief in his voice.

"Screw the rules." Arthur said quickly before slamming his face down on Merlin's. He felt Merlin's arms pull him down hard and he moved his hands under him best he could to bring him up to meet him. The morning daze had lifted and the kiss was far less innocent.

Merlin bobbed his head trying to keep up with Arthur's fast pace as he felt his lips being pulled by his teeth. Merlin moved a hand from Arthur's bare back and dragged his nails up his spine, up his neck, into his hair. Shuddering spasms ran through Arthur's body and Merlin opened his mouth just in time as Arthur's tongue dove into his mouth, running over ever surface possible.

After being satisfied with having explored Merlin's mouth, Arthur moved his lips down to live true to his promise. He kissed and licked his way down to the middle of Merlin's mouth before digging in his teeth and sucking the skin forward.

"Wait," Merlin started. He couldn't let this happen until he knew. Yes Arthur gave in and yes he wanted to just enjoy that but he couldn't let Arthur do anything until he knew for sure what his intentions were. Was he just going to tease him again? Was he going to throw him away as soon as they got back to Camelot? "Wait." He said more forcefully pushing Arthur from him. He could feel the sting on his skin where Arthur's mouth had been. A few more moments and Arthur would have gotten his way. But not yet.

"What?" Arthur asked staring down at Merlin. He was confused. Wasn't this what Merlin wanted?

"I just…" Merlin tried to find how to word it. Arthur was probably just going to make fun of him anyway.

"What Merlin?" Arthur prompted pushing off of him and sliding to his side, annoyed that he had to do so. He had better plans for their morning.

"Are we going to talk about last night?" Merlin tried, pushing himself to his side so he could face Arthur on his. He saw Arthur roll his eyes a bit and it only made him feel worse.

"Do we have to?" Arthur whined. "You know what happened."

"I want to hear you say it."

Merlin stared at Arthur staring at him. They were playing that game again. Who would break first? Who would get their way? Merlin wasn't planning on losing.

"We, had sex." Arthur cleared his throat as he finished his sentence. It sounded odd to say out loud. He in no way regretted it. He really didn't but out loud it just sounded so foreign.

"That's not all that happened." Merlin replied trying to ignore the uncomfortable tone in Arthur's voice.

"I don't know what you want me to say Merlin." Arthur huffed as he turned back onto his back and faced the morning sky. The sun was starting to warm the air but it was still uncomfortable cold. Everything felt uncomfortable at that moment. Including the erection that Merlin had both caused and interrupted fixing.

"You admitted something." Merlin challenged getting annoyed at Arthur's avoidance.

"Well I was out of sorts."

"You weren't even drunk this time." Merlin smirked at the sideways glare Arthur sported in his direction.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Arthur huffed again and crossed his arms over his chest.

Merlin ignored him and reached forward to play at the bandaged wound on Arthur. It didn't look like it bled a lot, surprising seeing as how he was sure Arthur's blood was rushing the night before. It really wasn't a deep wound though. One peak under the bandage and Merlin was sure he would be alright in a couple days. He would re-bandage it as soon as Arthur let him. That would probably have to wait until he was done pouting.

Arthur watched as Merlin carefully inspected his side. He smiled at the care Merlin showed when taking care of him. He knew he wouldn't do a thing to hurt him. Arthur wiped that smile off his face as soon as Merlin looked up at him again.

"Can't we just go back to what we were doing?" Arthur asked lamely pushing back up on his side and inching his body closer to Merlin. He noticed as the closer he got the less focused Merlin was on his eyes, and more on his lips. To play along Arthur pouted out his lips a little, leaning in and waiting for Merlin to stop being stupid.

"No." Arthur dramatically rolled his head back at Merlin's response. "Not until you admit what you said." When Arthur only gazed at Merlin, he continued. "You love me." Merlin poked Arthur in the shoulder and smirked. As much as he was annoyed with Arthur for acting…well, like Arthur, he couldn't help but feel and overwhelming greatness knowing that Arthur said it. He wanted him to say it again. Arthur loved him.

"I didn't-"

"You," Merlin poked him in the shoulder again, hard, shutting him up. "Love me."

"You tricked-" Arthur started to protest again. Merlin brought his hand up and covered Arthur's mouth completely as he rolled over on top of him, avoiding his bad side.

"You love me Arthur Pendragon." Merlin glared down at Arthur who was looking up at him, annoyed that Merlin still had his hand covering his mouth. "Now admit it or you'll never get to have sex with me again. Eh- you'll never get to kiss me again. No touches. Nothing. I'll just be a big tease." Merlin smirked again and jumped when he felt Arthur's tongue run against the palm of his hand. He pulled it back quickly and rubbed it against the blanket below.

"It's not like you're not already." Arthur mumbled while rolling his eyes. Merlin looked about to say something else but he cut him off before he could. "And you know you said it too!"

"Yes but I'd admit that anyway. You're just too much of a pig to say it back."

"How does me not saying it make me a pig?"

"I don't know. Try saying it and we'll see if it works to make you not one." Merlin smiled and leaned down so his chin rested on his hands, now resting across the middle of Arthur's chest. With every breath he could feel his body rising and falling with Arthur's. He smiled up at him even given how frustrated he was with him.

"You already know I do." Arthur grunted as he rested his head back on the ground. Looking up at Merlin staring over at him was straining his neck too much.

"And yet," Merlin pinched his hands making Arthur jump under him, "you still need to say it."

Arthur took a moment to try to decide if he should deny it or not. Obviously, yes he did love Merlin. Yes, he did say so last night. Yes, it wouldn't be a big deal to say it now but Merlin was just making such a big deal about it. Not that he didn't want to hear Merlin say it again. When he did the first time, it just felt right to hear. Something inside his chest jumped and it was as if something between them had been completed. He longed to hear it again. The best way to make Merlin say it, was just to give in and say it himself.

Arthur pushed Merlin back down off him and onto his back. He was glad Merlin didn't fight him and only looked up at him expectantly. Arthur leaned over on his side and ran a hand through Merlin's dark locks, smiling at the worried expression on his face. He had nothing to worry about. Not that Arthur wasn't good at making him think otherwise.

"Merlin," Arthur ran his thumb along the outside of Merlin's large ears while he threaded his fingers back through his hair. "I guess it's just hard for me to say because I've never really said it before. Not really even to my own family." Merlin nodded softly enjoying this brief moment of realness with Arthur. He didn't want to ruin it by saying anything. "What if…what if we can't make this work like we think? What if we really don't get to be together? I can't lose you Merlin. I don't want you to go away, I want you to stay with me. But how can we be together without being with each other if we know how we feel? If I say it…it makes it real. I can't go back from that. If I love someone, I'm not going to let them go without a fight. I want to be with them, not just around them. What if I say it and it doesn't work out?"

Merlin waited to see if Arthur wanted to continue but it seemed that was where his thought stopped. Merlin's heart ached for him. It had to be so confusing for him. It was confusing for Merlin, sure, but Arthur was in a very difficult position. Not only as prince did he have obligations and responsibilities but he also had a character to keep. Some of those obligations included things that would drag him away from Merlin. If they didn't figure it out, it would be horribly painful. The thought of Arthur's obligation to marry was far too devastating to think about. That wasn't what Merlin wanted to think about though. He knew if they loved each other, they would make it work.

"You can't live your life based on what might happen." Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand from his head and wrapped it in his own. "No one knows what the future will hold. If you try and live in it, the present will pass you by. You want to be with me and I want to be with you. You won't lose me because of what you have to do with your life. We are real. This is real. When I say I love you, I mean that. It is not something that will just float away." Merlin meant that. Even with those three words spelled out to make a point he felt how true they were. This ran deeper than anything he had ever felt before. Arthur mattered far too much to him. He was too intertwined in his life and destiny. "I know you feel it too. Something feels too right about it. It's something too big for the what ifs. We will be together and we will work it out. No matter what comes. I'll face it with you."

Arthur stared at Merlin a moment longer, searching his face. He shook his head slightly and Merlin started to get nervous about what that shake meant but Arthur spoke before he could become too worried. "Just when I think I've got you figured out…you talk like…"

"All knowing? Brilliant? Perceptive?" Merlin smiled as Arthur shook his head more and leaned in to shut him up with a small kiss.

Arthur pulled back from Merlin's mouth only enough so he could look him in the eyes. "I love you Merlin."

Merlin felt that feeling again. Somewhere deep inside himself he could feel everything clicking into place. It felt like a twinge of magic but he knew he wasn't doing it so that couldn't be it. Still there was that familiar warmth, that tingle, somewhere deep down inside his chest. It felt right. It felt perfect.

"I love you too Arthur."

Arthur smiled as he felt his heart skip a beat, making his chest pull and warm at the same time. The same thing happened again as the night before. He forgot every negative aspect of pursuing this feeling and lost himself in the completion he felt. Again he leaned forward and brought Merlin closer to him.

Slowly Arthur moved his lips on Merlin's. It was different this time. He wasn't urging himself or Merlin to move fast. He wanted to relish in this feeling in his chest. He wanted to take his time. He wanted to make Merlin feel it too.

Merlin gently slid his hand onto Arthur's side and pulled their bodies together. Naked as they were, the overwhelming need and arousal didn't follow. There was something deeper, something burning slowly inside, that made Merlin want to just get closer. Closer and closer.

Languid kisses led to their tongues slipping forward and gently sliding over each other's lips and into each other's mouth. There was no battle for dominance, just the simple dance, simple touches, diving deeper and deeper.

Merlin found himself slowly being turned on his side and he felt Arthur slide on top of him never breaking the long winded kiss between them. Without rushing, Arthur started to rock his body forward against Merlin's allowing them both to feel the small ripples that continuously flowed through their body with every long movement.

Arthur only pulled back from their kissing to look down at Merlin with a silent question. Merlin nodded and Arthur pushed himself back down on him bringing their lips together. Merlin felt Arthur's hand travel from under him to their lips when Arthur pulled back. Merlin moved his mouth forward before Arthur could ask or wonder who would do it and pulled Arthur's fingers towards him. He opened his mouth and quickly wrapped his tongue over all accessible parts, keeping his eyes glued to Arthur's intimate stare. He popped his mouth off of Arthur and pulled slightly on Arthur's back to bring his mouth back down so he could continue with his lips.

Arthur moved his hand back down Merlin's body and fit it between their bodies, easily finding Merlin's entrance. Taking his time he slowly rubbed the pads of his fingers around Merlin's sensitive area continuously kissing and pulling on his top lip. As gentle as he could he slipped his finger into Merlin, groaning involuntarily at the heated feeling wrapping around him. Remembering not only what he did with Merlin the first time they were together, but how it felt on himself, he slowly moved his finger finding Merlin's spot of nerves, running over that spot trying to distract him from any uncomfortable feelings.

Arthur's practiced finger made it very hard to not want to rush things. Every time he passed over Merlin's prostate, an involuntary whimper escaped his lips. Within the first few whimpers Arthur added a second finger, turning those whimpers into moans. Those moans made Arthur's kisses harder to focus on and soon Arthur moved his lips to Merlin's neck when he stopped kissing back and started gripping harder onto his back.

Arthur quickly found his patience fading away. With every movement Merlin made it caused the want to be closer to increase tenfold. Quickly he added a third finger, making sure Merlin was still not feeling pain, and found pleasure in the fact that Merlin quickly responded by rocking his hips onto him. Arthur pulled out his fingers and placed the head of his erection at Merlin's entrance looking up at him to make sure he was still alright.

"Please." Merlin whispered out while nodding.

That was all Arthur needed and more. He licked the palm of his hand facing away from Merlin and rubbed it against his arousal. He pushed in gently, moaning as the tight embrace of Merlin circled around him. He slid in gently, pushing Merlin's legs open.

Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist, ignoring how the movement only made the intrusion in his body more obvious. He just wanted Arthur to move more. He wanted to feel him. He needed him to be inside of him. Completely.

Arthur read his mind and slid in, still slowly, but didn't stop again and pushed in all the way. At the same languid pace they had kissed Arthur started to move, gradually rocking his hips back and forth trying to cause Merlin as much pleasure as he was feeling.

Pleasure racked through them both the more Arthur moved. Soon the languid pace quickened and Arthur found the warmth he felt spreading through his entire body pulling at him from different directions, making him aware to his coming orgasm. Continuing his movements, nuzzling his mouth into Merlin's neck, he reached between them and started to run a hand over Merlin's member.

Merlin arched up at the feel of Arthur's hand on him. The feeling of Arthur's body running into his erection every time his rocked down was pleasure enough but this was sending him over the top. His moans turned quickly into gasps turning quickly into whimpering pleas of Arthur's name. Finally on a stroke where Arthur not only hit his prostate but also twisted his wrist over the head of his erection, Merlin gasped and his body released everything. Overwhelming pleasure spread everywhere as he called out Arthur's name in one final gasp.

Arthur heard Merlin call his name and felt the effects of his orgasm as his body contracted around him, still inside his body. Arthur let go of Merlin to wrap his hands in the blanket under him as he came himself, his body shuddering over Merlin's as his own ecstasy passed through him.

When spent Arthur felt Merlin's legs fall from his body and he collapsed on top of him. Another string of lazy kisses passed between them before Arthur pulled out and grabbed the blanket that had fallen to wrap back around them.

When Arthur laid down Merlin wrapped back up into his side and curled into him officially worn out without even haven gotten up for the day. Merlin relaxed as Arthur's hands rubbed against his head and back and he sighed, content.

"I love you." Merlin said again feeling that completion. It seemed stronger now. Something between them was stronger. There was a bond.

"I love you too." Arthur said kissing the top of Merlin's head before lying back down and smiling towards the sky. Maybe things wouldn't be that difficult. If he had Merlin like this, even occasionally, it would make up for it. He wanted to live in this feeling. He looked back down at the top of Merlin's head and smiled again as he felt him making small circles on his chest. "Don't think this gets you out of making breakfast."

"Yup still a pig." Merlin responded stopping his circles. His head bounced at Arthur's laugh and he smiled.

"You're the one who loves a pig." Arthur said teasingly.

"You're right." Merlin looked up at Arthur again. "I guess I do."

Arthur met Merlin's lips and they spent the last of their energy for that morning living in the strong connection and kissing each other into satisfaction.

* * *

**AN**: Late updates make me sad too. My life has been hell. No time to write. Cas come save me! (sorry wrong fic).

So there will be only one more chapter. That chapter can either be an epilogue or it can be an open ending where I can write a third sequel with actual plot and stuff. This part is up to you. If I write a third part, it won't be out for a long time. Epilogue, probably within a week or so. I will not be offended if you only want the epilogue. I'm happy with either. I'll write more Merlin at some point no matter what.

How late for a third? Well I have been cheating on you guys with Sherlock. I am writing a (much longer than it was supposed to be) Sherlock fic. So if that interests you, go for it please. (Johnlock). Its not done and hopefully will be by the end of the month. (Again my life is hell so I don't know). THEN I have a Buffy fic. A long one. I haven't even started yet. So the Merlin third will probably not be till next year. (Depending on how winter break goes for me and if I get into the Study Abroad program.) UK here I come! I hope! If I do then I will be leaving later so more time to write over break.

I know long notes, but they're worth reading.

So, review/PM to let me know. Much love-


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Who was I kidding? As soon as I sat down and thought 'If I wrote a third what would it be?' a story just popped into my head and wrote itself out (not literally, sadly). It has plot, it has fun, it has sexy, it has magic, it has romance, it has adventure, it has fighting, and I love it already.

So here is your final chapter of _Tempting_. [not beta-ed]

* * *

The rest of that hunting trip went better than either could have expected. They were not bothered by anyone, they didn't have to hide a thing, and they accepted everything about the way they felt.

They spent the next few days out hunting, making love, eating, talking. They established the ground rules that seemed easy enough to follow.

Merlin could be Arthur's servant, that wouldn't change. The occasional flirtation or witty remark could fly unnoticed but they had to keep it in check. They even established a code word. Anytime one thought the other was getting out of hand, they would just have to find a way to throw the word _apples_ into the conversation and the other had to stop whatever they were doing or leave the room if possible.

They even had a code word for when they wanted to spend the night together; _whiskey_. It seemed fitting. It was how it all started. They didn't think they would need to use it very much though. It was clearly obvious when one wanted the other, and though it had only been a short time, there was never a time when the other would say no.

The nightly visits would be kept in check. Any activity that could lead to excitement, any kissing, any grasping, any rubbing, was to be left in Arthur's room. It was risky, as it was the prince's bed chamber, but it would be much more risky if Arthur were to be anywhere else. If anyone had tried to locate him and couldn't because he and Merlin were off in the barn or in Merlin's room or somewhere else secluded, the bells would go off, people would be worried, and everything would just be a hard mess to explain. Plus, people always knocked before entering his chambers. Besides Merlin. And he had a lock on his door that they could use.

They agreed to keep the overnight stays to once every two weeks. Neither one liked it but it would be hard for Merlin to explain why he wasn't home all night to Gaius. Gaius wasn't stupid, he would know something was happening. That and the more times they slept in the same bed, the more likely people would be to finding out. They both agreed they couldn't give it up all together.

They both understood this time that these rules weren't made up and they weren't a part of some teasing game. If these rules didn't work out or if someone found out, that would be it. They couldn't do it and they would both be left with nothing but the knowledge of what could have been.

Traveling back to the palace after so many days alone together, being able to be as loud as they wanted, was hard. They were going from running around, throwing their bodies at each other, tackling each other to the ground in the pale moonlight, and ravishing the night away to just running around and throwing things. Well, Arthur would probably be doing most of the throwing. Merlin would find a way to get him back.

They had to return though. They only had so much food and Arthur really was the prince and Gaius really did need Merlin. So they packed up and headed back, stealing one last kiss before they left. That kiss of course turned into more and they savored every moment they had before having to travel back and be restricted by their rules.

The hardest part was when they came to the clearing of the trees. They had to separate the horses so it didn't look like they were riding so close on purpose. Each would glance at each other and someone would smile a sad smile and it only reminded them of what was to come. They were both very happy they could be together but they both wished they had more freedom about it. They had also agreed to take another hunting trip and soon.

When they did return and Merlin finished up taking care of Arthur's horse, he ran up to his bedroom to see if he needed anything else. They had already agreed to sleep in their own bed that night but Merlin just wanted to say good night.

When Merlin walked into Arthur's room he found him already in his bed, the covers thrown haphazardly about himself. Merlin smirked at the sight of Arthur being so beat from their days of fun and walked over to pulled the covers to their proper place.

With a quick glance around, he bent down and kissed Arthur on his forehead, pushing his messy golden hair out of the way.

"Goodnight Arthur."

Arthur stirred a bit, never opening his eyes, and sighed, "Goodnight Merlin."

Merlin smiled and walked back out of the room figuring out what he would have to do for chores the next day. No doubt Gaius would have things for him to catch up on.

Just when he reached the door Merlin heard Arthur call out in a hushed tone "Idiot." Merlin turned and smiled at him from the door.

It was another code they had talked about. They obviously couldn't just say _I love you _when they were in Camelot. That was something only the trees would get to hear. Merlin had suggested they use words they normally would on a daily basis.

Food would seem too odd. No one would understand why Arthur or Merlin were saying _cheese_ with a goofy smile on his face. Merlin had been the one to suggest _idiot_ because Arthur used it so much. Arthur argued that then Merlin wouldn't know when he really was calling him one. Then Merlin playfully shoved him, calling him a prat, and that lead to other things.

It seemed Arthur was actually following what he said.

"Prat." Merlin whispered back before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

He couldn't seem to wipe off his goofy grin. Everything turned out to be much better than he ever could have planned. Now all he had to do was go home, sleep, and wake up to a brand new day where he was with Arthur, the prince of Camelot. His friend and his lover.

_"Merlin." _A voice rang out in Merlin's head and he stopped halfway down the corridor. He looked around behind himself but he already knew it was pointless.

_"Merlin." _Again the voice called out for him and he grimaced. He knew that voice anywhere.

And he had been in such a good mood.

_"Merlin." _

That was the voice of the Great Dragon. That was never a good thing.

* * *

**AN: **See, not a break your heart ending. Just a huge tease.

Thank you guys for everything and especially your reviews. I love you more than you know and your support is very much so appreciated. I know I'm not one to respond to reviews individually (sorry, no time), just know that I do read them and appreciate them.

Here is the loose summary to the 3rd part. I think I might call it _Consequences. _(It will be able to stand alone as its own story.)

_Merlin and Arthur are finally together, but they weren't the only ones waiting for that to happen. When a prophecy is fulfilled it tends to have a ripple effect. Can they stand together as the realm of magic crashes into the world they live? Merthur. Smut.  
_

Hope that will tide you over.

And to that guest reviewer: Yes, Arthur is going to find out. It will be fun. For me anyway. And you. I hope.

I will post the first chapter of the 3rd on this story like I did for _Tempting _in _Whiskey's Effect _so you know when its up. Hopefully it won't be too long a wait.

Until then, I thank you again for favs/follows/reviews/reading. Much love is sent your way.

Oh, and special thanks to; Loulou2a, hieisdragoness18, don't-even-ask1, nanesantos70, and .3572 and anyone else who reviewed throughout that I missed. You guys kept my mojo up with your constant feedback and I love you for it.

Also send your love to my beta kelseyliz95. She is great and you know it!

Reviews are my addiction. Feed my fever!


End file.
